The Elemental: the league's new champion
by The Elemental Qc
Summary: After saving his world and coming back from the dead, Max is invited to become the league's newest champion. At the institite, he meet new peoples and makes new friend. Rated M for alchool, language and a lemon coming soon. First fanfic, first OC, so please, no free flaming like in leagueof legend matches. I'm open to constructive critics, and english isn't my first language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm a new writer on this site, but I've read several other fictions and it make me want to create my own one. Please be gentle and comprehensive, I speak mostly French and English is my second language. Feel free to make constructive critics and fallow/favorite if you want to be among the among the first to read the next chapters.

The Elemental_Qc, out!

I do not own League of legends or any champions, but I do own my original character, Max.

Chapter 1

It's been about two months since Max and the twelve others came back to life. They have been in a spectral state for more than ten years and a lot have changed. All his friends where now around 34 years old, and he still was 21. The Equilibrium has been restore and the damages from the Civil War have been repaired. For the first time in centuries, the whole planet was in total peace, all unite under one and power full banner.

Aurore, the last Atlantean, has been sit on Atlantis' throne and govern the city with the Grand Council and Max has been promoted commander of the whole army. Outside, all the nations where now managed by democratic government and all social and economic problems have been solved. All around the world, really high technologies allow prosperity and well-being.

Everything was pretty calm that day, Max sat at his desk, next to the throne room, doing a shit ton of paper work, who would have think coming back to life would be so boring, but he had a little consolation whenever he lifted his head from what he was doing. In front of him sat Aurore, probably the most beautiful women he had even lean his eyes on with her raven black hairs falling down her black dress and her blood red eyes that contrasted with her pale skin. She looked his way and smiled, the prettiest smile on Earth.

Max was a tall guy, about 6'1 with dark brown short messy hairs and brown eyes. He wore pretty simple clothes, a jeans and a green T-shirt. His body was muscular, but not much, trained mostly for speed and agility while still being able to deliver strong strikes.

After a while, one of his watch guards came to his office, clearly perturbed by something, but what?

My commander, someone appear on the top of the tower! started the soldier. The only thing he said was that he want to see you!

- What the hell is this guy doing in MY city on MY tower? shout Max, enraged. I'll give him a piece of my mind!

With that, he ran out of his office barely looking at Aurore on his way out. While climbing the stairs, he created his light armor, consisting of arm and leg pads, an open helmet and a plastron and all his weapons, one two handed great sword, one one handed sword, a bow, two katana, four daggers and a shield.

He reached the top of the tower, where he and the twelve other Champions sacrificed their lives ten years ago, and see the person who had enter the city by rather unusual methods. The strange stranger was a little smaller than Max with a long white beard. He wore a long purple hooded dress that went to the floor. He lifted his head just to have Max's right katana put on his throat. The last one shouted:

What the hell are you doing in MY city!?

- I presume you must be Max, answered the old man. Could you please retrieve your blade from my throat, please? It's rather impolite to treat a guest like this.

- Oh! Yeah. My apologies for this brutal welcoming. I am Max, commander of this city, and you are?

- I am one of the Grand Summoners of the League of Legends, my name is Zarikan.

- The league of Legends? What is this?

- Is there somewhere we could talk about this?

- Yes, fallow me. finished Max with a "came here" hand movement.

The two came down the stairs and enter the throne room. Max went to the throne and put a knee and a hand on the floor and spoke:

My Queen, this man came to us from a place named the League of Legends, have you ever heard of it, my Lady?

- Stop the formality, Max, we fought alongside for three years. And no, I've never heard of this League of Legends. Could you talk to us about it, old man?

- I'd prefer Grand Summoners, but I'll explain even so. The League of Legends is an organisation that work to solve territorial conflicts via little size battle on battle ground called Fields of Justice. The League is based inside the Institute of war, the building were summoners are formed and train to the art of the arcanes.

- And in witch state is this Institute of war located? asked Max, a little bit confuse.

- Not state, but dimention.

- You mean, you're a inter dimensional traveler? asked the queen, also confused, but mostly surprised.

- Yes, I'm from a realm known as Runeterra, and I'm not the only one.

- What, there is other ones? firmly asked Max, his soldier attitude kicking in.

- They are not exactly from other dimensions, but plus from the place between dimensions called the Void and trust me, they are far less civilized then I am. Actually, it's a place inhabited by creatures of nightmares from all size and shapes.

- Now that we know about the League of Legends, can you tell us the reason of your visit? calmly asked Aurore.

- Sure, My Lady. I came here because we have been observing your commander for quite a few time now and I came here to ask him if he wanted to join the League of Legends as a Champion to represent your realm in the League's matches.

- Wait? Matches? Haven't you said it was for territorial conflicts? asked the principal concerned.

- At the beginning, yes, but as time pass, the peoples of all Runeterra start to like watching battles, just like watching a sport match. At first, we were reticent to the idea, but the Champions seem to like it a lot, so we start doing matches for entertainment and it dragged young peoples to the Institute in quest of glory and pride as summoners and a place for war veterans to continue their old life.

- I understand, continued Aurore, but if you want to take my commander, I'll have to talk about it to the Grand Council, she turned to a messenger and told him, send a message to the council. We will have a session today.

Hours passed and the council debated about the subject under the gaze of the summoner and Max. Finally, Max stood up and say:

This city have survived for ten years without me, it can still live fine without me, you just need to replace me, and I have just the candidate.

- Who are you talking about? asked one of the only three conservative councillors.

- I'm am talking about the Champions of Spirit, the Beetle, he has been my right arm during the civil war.

- I am in total accord with this, say the queen. Now, we'll pass to the vote. Those who are in favor with the replacement of our current commander by the Beetle, please raise your hand.

All of the councillors except the three conservative councillors rose their hand.

Great, we are finish, you can dispose, told Aurore. Except you Max, I have to talk to you.

When all the councillors left, Aurore make to Max a motion to fallow her. She guided him to the throne room and went to her throne. She take a ruby key from a chain Max had never see around her neck. She place the key in the city symbol, two triangles put one on top of the other, over the throne. From the ceiling, a platform came down and the princess motion to step on it. She retrieve the key and stepped on the platform too. It went back to the ceiling and they were in one of the many secret rooms of the city. They pass an arch and enter a much bigger room. It was circular with thirteen pedestals disposed in a way that represent the city symbol. On each ones laid a crystal skull.

Max, started the queen, I want you to take the thirteen crystal skulls with you, they will be more useful to you then to us.

- My Queen... tried Max before being interrupted by Aurore.

- Please, call me Aurore.

- Aurore, I am glad you let me borrow the skull, I will make myself worthy of your trust.

- I'm sure you will.

With that, she wrapped her arm around Max and dragged him in a tight hug, which he returned. They stayed like this for several minutes before letting go of each other.

Max used his power to make the skull levitate around him and they left the secret room. Max went to his apartments and prepare for his journey. He took two suitcases and one backpack and filled them with clothes, hygienic tolls, his cellphone, not for call, but because it was a powerful computer plus his quantic computer. He also pack some books and music albums for divertissement.

He left his room and went to a goodbye supper organised for his departure. He passed the evening with his friends and everyone he had fight alongside with. It had been an happy night, but no one cried because the summoner told them Max would be able to come back anytime he want via a inter dimensional gate in the institute and he would send others summoners on this side to build a other one. The night finish and everyone go back to their apartment for the night.

The next morning, Max was the first up. He went to his kitchen and prepare a glass of chocolate milk, he had never be a fan of coffee or tea. He goes on the balcony and watch the ocean. Far away, he was able to see the North America. In not so long, he would have to learn a totaly new geography. This thought make him smile, a new life and a new background.

The time of the departure came and he was where the summoner appear with his friend, they said their last goodbye and Max pass the portal the summoner had opened during the last talk. The portal closed and Max was no longer there. Some of them let one tear fall from their eyes.

On his side, Max came out from a big stone arch, all his packages in hand and the crystal skulls floating around him. Zarikan ordered him to follow his lead and tell him that now, he was the one in charge. They went down many corridors fill with different offices. They enter in one, the registrations office. Max filled several documents concerning his life, his battle capacities, any health problem and stuff like that. After that, Zarikan left and Max waited there, helpless, until a young man, a summoner jugging by his clothes, guided him to his temporary quarters without a word. Max's room was pretty simple: a little kitchen, a table with two chair, a bathroom and a simple bed with one bedside table in another room. Before leaving, the summoner showed him how to use the light, it seems like they had electricity in this dimension too.

Max let all his packages on the bed and went out of his room, searching for food. After walking in the Institute for hours, he came back to his room. All the way, he just passed by some summoners and they all stared at him like he was an alien, which he was if we think about it. When he saw that all this walking just brought him back to his starting point, he let out a scream of desperation and anger. Everybody turned to him and walked away, all except one. It was a blond haired boy wearing leather clothing with red triangles under the eyes. He walked to Max and held his hand.

Hi, I'm Ezreal, you must be the new champion I've heard about.

- Yup, it's me! I'm Max, nice to meet you!

- Hello Max! Nice to meet you too! Just like that, why were you screaming?

- Well, I've walk for hours searching for food, but I found none, plus I've just came back to the start point. I haven't eat since 6 o' clock in my world, so about 13 hour without eating. I'm so desperate!

- Well, man, just fallow me, I'll show you!

- Oh! Thank you, bros!

It wasn't surprising that Max hadn't found anything, the restoration area wasn't in the same building. Ezreal explain that the institute was divided in many buildings and areas. The building they just came out from was the summoner's dormitories, in front of it was the training building for champions to, obviously, train. Behind it was the battle ground, a place for champions to fight each other in "safe" conditions. Between the two previously mentioned buildings stood a huge marble fountain made of three levels. On each one, crystal clear water flood from one level to the one directly below. On the top on the fountain, a statue of a summoner looked over the park that surrounded it. The park was full of flowers around the pathway that circled the fountain and reached for the three buildings, the summoner's dormitories, the training building and, last but not the least, the Institute of war itself. It was a humongous cathedral like building full of large windows, pillars, columns, stained glass. In the middle front, just above a large circular stained glass, rose a tall tower linked to two smaller tower each side by archways.

This building contained the majority of the infrastructures. All the middle floors were dedicated to classrooms and magical laboratories to study magic in all of its form. The last two floor were a museum about magic's history and the creation of the League of Legends plus a library containing everything the institute knows about magic and information about the League and its champions. The top of the central tower hold the judgement room and, just above, the Grand Council where the grand summoners took decisions and managed the Institute of War. All of the bottom of this tower was empty, it was only to add a little bit of height to the building. The floor level was mostly made to impress the visitors with its three floors high arch sealing and all its marble pillars every ten meters. It hold the four summoning chambers, one for each Fields of Justice, a mail area for champions and summoners alike to buy food, clothes, jewelry and furniture, but the thing that Max was the most hurry to visit was, obviously, the restoration area were many stands baked specialities from each countries of Runeterra.

When he entered the area, Max's eyes went wide and he dashed to every stands, taking a little bit of everything, paying with the money he had been gift when he registered. Ezreal just walked behind him and laughed. When the newcomer finished his tour, Ezreal guided him to a table. They talked a little bit about themself and their respective world. Max talk about the Elementals of his realm, Atlantis, the Civil War and how he killed the Emperor while Ezreal talked about how matches worked and he talked a lot about his adventures around Runeterra and his hometown, Piltover.

Sometime later, two women came to their table.

Can we eat with you? asked the first, a blond haired teen.

- Hey! Lux! Janna! Sure! Take a seat! Told Ezreal to the two ladies.

- Thank you Ez! answered Lux while sitting down, next to Ezreal.

- Who is this cute guy I'm sitting next to? asked Janna, eying Max up and down.

- Oh! Forgive my lake of manners. My name is Max, I'm the newest Champion, and you are Janna I guest.

- It is, nice to meet you cutie.

- It's my pleasure, miss.

- Please, call me simply Janna.

The four of them talked about all and nothing until the subject drifted to Max's abilities.

Well, I usually have power over thirteen elements.

- Seriously? What are they? asked Lux, all impress.

- Fire, metal, earth, plants, light, spirit/mind, shadows, ice, water, air, electricity, a concentrated form of pure energy called crystal in my world plus I have the ability to change my body at will.

- That's so cool! Can you make us a demonstration? asked Lux, still exited by what she just eared mostly the light part.

- Sadly, no. I need my skulls to use my powers, even my primary powers over crystals, and I've let them in my room.

- Awe, sighted Lux, less exited, but her happiness came back second latter, but we will see them later at your judgement, right?

- My judgement? What is that?

This time, Janna answered the question:

The judgement is a test every champion must pass in order to become, well, a champion. Two of the Grand Summoners, most of the time Zarikan and Sareno, plus Kayle, the Judicator, ask you questions and scan your mind to find eventual hints about dangerous part of you. After that, another champion is chose to fight you in a duel to see your abilities. When everything is finish, you're officially a champion with all the rights that come with it.

- What are our right as champions?

- Well, started Ezreal, the principal is to be summoned to fight on the Fields of Justice for your nation, plus you can buy one of the lands surrounding the Institute to build a house and you can travel to all countries nearly limitless, except nations in war

At the end of his sentence, a summoner came to their table and tell to Max:

Max, your Judgement will be in half an hour, come to the Judgement chamber with all your gears

With that, he left.

Well, looks like I have to go prepare, do you come with me?

- Sure! answered Lux

- Why not? told Janna

- If I don't come with you, you'll get lost again joked Ezreal.

The group fallowed Max to his room and entered. The young man went to his bed and took his suitcase filled with everything he used in battle, witch mean a black metal reinforced bodysuit, a black mask covering his mouth and his nose and all his skulls. He told his new friends to take a seat and went in the bathroom to switch clothes. When he come out, he wore a jet black bodysuit made of synthetic fibers reinforced by metal fibers integrated in the fabric and all his skulls float around him. The two women look at him strangely and Ezreal laugh.

Dude, you're not seriously fighting with that thing on?

- Sure I do, this suit save my ass countless times, plus, don't forget I have power over the elements.

The group left Max's room and they made their way to the judgement chamber. They climbed stairways after stairways, making Max sure it was part of the test to see if they were enough in shape to do stuff like this in battle situations. They reached a large wooden door decorated with gold inscriptions and many jewels.

You stop here and take this door when it will open, we will go to the next floor on the bleachers. Good luck dude, told Ezreal, doing a props with Max.

- Thank you, Ez, said Max.

- Good luck cutie, continued Janna, kissing Max on the cheek.

- You will do just fine, I'm sure! finished Lux.

The three left and the door opened.

Here we go! Time to shine!

Author's note: Yeah, so first chapter, first OC. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This chapter will be about Ma's Judgement, enjoy!

I do not own League of Legends nor Riot Games, but I own my OCs.

Chapter 2

Max passed the door and watch as it closed itself behind him. He walk forward in an arched corridor leading to the actual Judgement chamber. It was a large circular room lighted by torches on the wall witch was actually the bottom of the bleachers. Sat on the bleachers, many champions and summoners alike watch him enter the chamber. It remembered him of the arena he used to fight in before the Civil War. Opposite to the way in stood a tribune on top of which were two summoners, one of them was Zarikan, and an angelic figure in golden armor, probably the women named Kayle Janna told him about.

The Elemental reach the center of chamber and stood still perfectly straight, hand on his back, looking at the three judges. Kayle stood up and spoke loud enough for everyone in the room to ear:

Max from the realm of Earth, you have been invited to become a champion of the League of Legends, is this affirmation truthful?

- It is exact, my Lady, answered Max in a neutral tone, surprised that some kind of magic empower his voice to make it louder.

- Good, now let's start your Judgement, continued Kayle. Grand Summoner Serano over here will ask you some question about you.

- Thank you, Judicator, started Sareno. Max, could you describe us what are those elemental power of yours?

- Sure I can, sir. My fire abilities let me control fire from throwing fire balls to setting myself on fire, passing by channelling beams of fire and ignite almost everything with my glare. I can also create any metallic materials and give them precise forms and moving them around with my mind. The earth skull let me manipulate and create rock at my will. I can also grow and control plants. I have master many light magic, like turning invisible, creating optical illusions and balls of colored light. I'm able to read, access, control, and destroy other one's mind and blocking and sharing mine. The skull of shadow let me manipulate shadows, create shadow image of myself, fade in shadow zones and teleport from one to another and swap positions with my shadow clones. I am able to absorb thermic energy from the surrounding space, freezing everything I want and manipulate ice with my mind. I can create water and mentally controlling its liquid form. The air skull allow me to manipulate any gas particle to create wind, tornados and shockwaves. I can shot electric arcs and charged any object I touch with static electricity and transmit an electric current trough conductible materials. My mind can control my physical appearance and change it at will. But my primary powers are drawn from a form of pure energy known in my world as crystals. I can create and manipulate them. They can be used as armor, weapons, eyes, ears, to pump vital energy from my enemies or to give my own energy to my allies.

- That made lots of powers, where do they come from? asked again Serano.

- In my world, about half of the population has certain gens that make their brains develop a certain part that only active in two conditions.

- And what are they?

- The carrier of the gen must be in his puberty and be exposed to a certain type of radiation known as elemental flux, that is where our power are drawn from. Depending of the gen you carry, your brain will convert this flux in one of the thirteen different manners.

- If only one manner can be in scripted in your brain, how could you used them all?

- It's because my gen has been create in laboratory by an ancient civilisation to make its carrier able to use the thirteen crystal skulls as second brains to convert the flux in all the different manners. The crystal skull of crystal is the link between my own brain and the twelve other skulls.

- Could you tell us a bit about your world?

- There is not much to be said except it has been host of the Civil War, a war opposing the Emperor, a man who used his elemental powers to take over the world, and the resistance, those who fought to regain their liberties and save the lives of their closed ones. I myself participated at the war as leader of the resistance and by killing the Emperor.

- Thank you, Max, finish Serano.

- I will now ask to Grand Summoner Zarikan to scan your mind and search for any mental problems or things you could try to hide from us told Kayle.

Immediately, Max reach his mind for his skull of spirit and build up barriers around his mind.

Let us begin, started Zarikan. Please open your mind.

He send his mind to Max's but found only a dark empty place. He walk in all directions, but still found nothing.

I told you to open your mind, if you don't, you can't be accepted has a champion.

- Guest I have no other choice answer Max.

He let go of his defenses, but kept some things sealed away in the back of his mind. He feel the spirit of Zarikan scanning is own one, letting him think he was in control and had full access to Max's mind, but it was only an illusion created by the skull. Max take the occasion and stealthy scan the summoner's own mind.

Hmm, his mind his full of secret and it's not even protect with at least a mental hider. thought Max to himself, keeping this thought for himself.

In his head, he showed images from the Civil War, his life before it, his all day life after, and he let a little sight of the power inside him.

He then push the summoner away and close his mind. Zarikan was shaking from the force of the mental pushback and didn't say a word. Kayle then spoke:

For the last part of your judgement, one champion has been selected to fight against you and see the whole extend of you powers.

For the first time, Max watch the other champions and quickly spot his three friends sitting at the first seats. His eyes then drift around the public and it stopped on a figure wrapped it red and white clothes with black hair and very seductive forms. He forced his gaze away from her and looked back at the summoners and Kayle. She restart talking and said:

Your opponent will be Rengar, the Pridestalker.

From the shadows, a big figure came out. Rengar gaze aggressively at Max, his bigass bone knife in hand.

The rules are simples, restart Kayle, you can use any methods you want to pin your opponent down or make him surrender. Ready? On my mark. FIGHT!

Whit that, Rengar leaped at Max.

Author's note: My own interpretation of the judgement. Next time will be Max VS Rengar. Hope you enjoyed and, again, feel free to review, fallow/favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This chapter features the battle between Max and Rengar plus a little bit of fun between friends.

I don't own League of Legends nor Riots Games, but I do own my OCs.

Chapter 3

Rengar leaped at, his giant knife raised high to deliver a powerful blow. Max respond by surrounding himself in shadow. Rengar pass right through him and simply cut the floor. Coming out of the shadows, Max stab Rengar in the back with a dagger made out of a crystalline material, probably his so called crystal. Connecting to his electric skull, Max send electric pulse through Rengar's body. The giant lion fell forward, but rolled away to safety. Not letting him one second of rest, Max threw a fire ball, but miss by little. Rengar replied with his bulla, trapping Max in ropes.

You want to play this game? asked Max with a satisfied smile on his face. We can be two to play it!

Using his plant skull, he wrapped Rengar in vines. He then burned the ropes restraining him and dash forward, his hand covered in rocks. He arrived at Rengar and start punching him in the face. After about five punch, Rengar roared at the top of his lungs. Max felt the impact in his own lungs, losing his balances for a second, but this second made him lose his focus and Rengar set free of the vines. Regaining his balance, Max derived all light around him, gaining invisibility. Taken by surprise, Rengar fall back and felt the thrill of the hunt taking over him. His heart beat slowed down, his eyes closed, his ears detect the slightest sound, his nose perceived the most discrete sent and he simply felt the heart beat his foe, or should I saw, his foes. They were all around him, he counted twenty three of them. They all wore full body crystal armor with one wrist sword on their right arm and four wrist blades on their left ones.

They all charged like one men, but before hitting him, shadow zones appeared on the ground. Rengar's foes disappeared in them, then dashed out of others, harassing him from all side before entering another shadow zone. The lion blocked most of the attacks with ease, but some strikes passed through his defenses and leaved cuts on his body. It stayed like this for several second before four of them dash underneath Rengar and kicked him high in the air. One of them then came out of a shadow zone on the sealing, right fist retired and charged with static electricity, ready to give Rengar the punch of his life. The knuckles made contact with the lion's head, knocking him out cold.

Reaching the floor, the armour fell to the ground before disintegrated to light particles and be reintegrated by Max body. The other foes' armors also reintegrate Max body and the shadow clones within them simply vanished. A group of summoners took Rengar to the hospital.

Congratulation, congratulated Kayle, not many have faced the Pridestalker and win.

- Well, thank you, responded Max, a little bit confused.

- Was that the full extent of tour power? ask Zarikan.

- No, hardly a fragment.

- Well, I think that, on the Fields of Justices, your powers must be reduced.

- Sorry, that impossible, they are integrated in every particles of my body.

- I'm sure there is a way.

For thirty minutes, they argued about nerfing Max's power, when finally, Max get an idea.

What about putting my skulls in the shop and the skull that is bought decided my abilities?

- Well, seems like a good idea to me, answered Kayle, tire of the argumentations.

- I'm in total agreement with you, Judicator, said Serano.

- Nothing I'll say will make you change your mind, isn't it? noticed Zarikan

- Nop! all said the others.

- Well we still need to decide the AD and AP ratio of his abilities. finished Zarikan.

Every champion get out of the Judgement chamber, except Max and Kayle. They talk about ration and abilities for what seems like hours, but, in fact, it only took half an hour.

When he came out of the Judgement chamber, Ezreal, Janna, Lux and the women in red and white he saw in the Judgement chamber, were waiting for him.

Yo! Max! started Ezreal. That was one heck of a punch you give him!

- Ya, it was pretty cool! add Lux, all in admiration. I loved when you turn invisible, you do just like me!

- Seriously, you can do it too? ask Max.

- Yeah! I'm a light mage!

- But we haven't see your wind magic, said Janna, a little bit disappointed.

- Not a problem! Now I can do it! told Max, starting to float mid-air.

- Wow! That's cool! said Janna, cheer up.

- Well, he is cute AND powerful. I already like him a lot! add the women in red and white.

- Oh! Max, let me introduce you to Ahri, the Nine-tailed Fox.

- Nice to meet you, I'm Max, the Elemental. And by the way, you are stunning beautiful.

- Nice to meet you to, and thank you, you're really kind.

- What about a little a little night between friends at my place? suggest Ezreal.

- Yeah!

- Great idea, cutie!

- I love that!

- Where is it?

Everyone looked at Max.

-I'll show you the way, suggest Ezreal, but first, go change yourself, the bodysuit is pretty weird.

- Yeah, I guest your right, realised Max. It looks a lot better with my armor on top of it.

- I'll come with you if you don't mind, add Ahri, a wide smile in her face.

- Yeah! Why not!

With these last words, Max and Ahri get on their way, only earing:

I'll be at your door in two hours! shout Ezreal.

Max do him a thumb up and turn in the stairway, followed by the foxy lady. The two talk all the way down about how much of a drag those stairs were. When they arrived outdoor, Ahri slipped on a wet stair, but Max caught her before she hit the ground. Regaining her composure, she thanked him and giggled a bit.

- Are you all right? asked a worried Max

- Yeah, I'm fine now that you catch me, answered Ahri, still giggling.

- Glad to hear it.

They continued to walk while Ahri asked him question about him, who he was in his home world, his life, his power, etc. He answered every single question with always the same kind and joyful voice. He talk about him like it was a release. She listen to him with interest and drank every word he said to her, this boy was really something. She then asked him how old he was.

It depend, my body or my spirit?

- What? Aren't they the same age?

- No, not mines

- But how?

- Let mi explain. During the last assault on the Emperor's castle, my Guardian, the personification of the Equilibrium, the perfect balance between the thirteen elements, was killed and the only way to save the planet was for the thirteen Champion to sacrifice their body to reborn my Guardian. I was 21 years old at that time. For ten years, I've watch the world evolved around me from the spectral world, I've saw my parents died, my younger brother funding a family, my friends living their life, Atlantis, my city, getting chosen as the leader of the planet, I've saw all of myself fade in the back of everyone's memories. I was alone and helpless, I only hope I could die for real, it was awful. I saw the girlfriend of my best friend marrying another one because, he sacrifice himself too. Finally, ten years later, my body has been release from its imprisonment and my spirit, from its torture. I came back to live, just to be send back on paper work all day and all night, this is why and accept right away to come to the League, a chance to remake myself, to be someone again.

- You, you really lived all this, asked Ahri, sorry for asking.

- Yes, it was awful, you can't imagine! tears fell from his eyes from these memories.

Ahri wrap her arms around his neck.

It's ok now, you are here with us now, you can let all this behind and move forward!

- Yes, you're right, recognised Max, wiping away the tears with his hand before wrapping his arm around Ahri's back, comforting himself in her presence.

- It all right now, we'll be there for our friend.

- Thank you Ahri, your very kind.

- It's nothing, I really like when you take me in your arms.

- I like it too, but it may be a little awkward in the middle of the place, with everyone watching us.

- Yeah, where is your room?

- In the summoner's dormitories.

- What the..?

- Yeah...I know.

On the last bit of the way, Ahri tries to cheer him up with jokes and fun anecdotes about other champions and, surprisingly, it worked. By the time they arrived, the two were laughing about Taric and Ezreal at the bot lane.

They entered the room and Max proposed her a chair, which she accept. He went in his bathroom in battle suit and went out in more normal clothes, jeans and a t-shit with black running shoes. Ahri looked at him and laughed.

What? What's wrong? Max asked, more confused than ever.

- Well... It's just that you went in and immediately came out, like if you wore those clothe under your black suit!

- What? No! I wasn't wearing those under my battle suit!

- Prove it!

- How!?

- Just find a way!

- Look, my clothes aren't soaked nor smell, is it an evidence?

- Well, it you battle suit soaked or smelled?

- Hell no! It was made for that!

- Ok, I'll thrust you for this one, said Ahri, a grin on her face. But next time, I want a visual evidence, like seeing you.

Max just stand there, stunted, even if Ahri didn't have any stun in her arsenal. She walk to him and plant a kiss on his cheek. The young man turned a shade of red Ahri didn't known was possible.

For cheering you up, and 'cause you're really a kind boy.

- I'm not a boy!

- That too, you'll have to prove it, retorted the foxy lady while giving him a wink.

- If...If you say so, but for the moment, it's party time!

At that same moment, Ezreal arcane shifted on the room, arms full of food and locals drinks for the party.

So, you guys' ready? he asked, like everything was perfectly normal.

- What the hell, Ez? What is all this stuff for? asked at his turn an again completely confused Max?

- Oh! That? We can't let you remember your first night in Valoran! Welcome to your doom, dude!

- Oh! By Elementalis! Why?

- 'cause it's the costume, every new champion must past through his initiation, which is chosen and executed by his friends.

- I'm looking forward to that, let out an interested Ahri a little too loud.

- What? Already want your evidences? humorously ask Max

- What are you two talking about?

- Ah, inside joke, answered Max.

- So, you' fallowing? asked Ezreal.

- Right behind you! the two others answered.

- Euh... Could you just open the doors please, I kinda have my hands full...

- Sure! After you. My lady.

The group fallowed a charged Ezreal out of the institute's land to a large house with a futuristic and antic look at the same time with curved structures and decorations put next to tainted glass and columns.

The group entered, just to see others peoples inside.

Hey! Ez! Bringing the new boy with you? asked a tall man with really square jaw and wearing a blue furry coat with a giant hammer put next to him.

- Yup, Jayce. There he is!

- Wonder how much he will be able to take before passing out! asked a pretty large and round bare chested man lifting a barrel with one arm.

- Surly not as much as us, good old body! happily answered a man in purple wearing a mask on his face leaned on a lamp post.

- Let me have a look at him first, said the seductive voice of a red haired woman wearing a withe blouse and black corset topped with a pirate hat. He's quite cute, what do you think, Sivir?

- Yep, Sarah, he might well to the job, answered the so called Sivir.

- Hey, back of, you two! jealously replied Ahri, holding Max by the arm. He's mine, you already had the last three that passed by here.

- Ah! Come on, Foxy! said Sarah. We could have a little fun with him, the three of us.

- Sarah Fortune! respond Ahri. Do I look like that kind of girl?

- Actually, yes, you do, add Sivir. I'm sure you would like this, don't you?

- Knock it off, you three, intervened Ezreal. I would like to still have a clean bed tomorrow!

- Yeah, let the boy alone, he don't even had the time to take a glass with me and Gragas over here! add the guy on the lamp post.

- Talking about a glass, Jax, would you mind taking all those drink from my arms please.

- Sure Ez, hope you bring my favorite, answered the lamp post man called Jax. Oh! Ho! Good old Bandle bundle! Hey! Gragas, there's even some bottles of Teemo's special...

- SHROOM BEAR! shout Gragas!

- Even Graggy ice. Made me think, where's Olaf?

- Bros! I'm here! Where's the new?

- With the ladies, answered Jax.

- Point me to the ladies!

- Upstairs, they drag him there while we weren't locking, answered Ezreal.

- They're already on him! You haven't wait for me before starting drinking?

- No, dude, we haven't take a single glass! They're worst then the last time! finished Ezreal.

Olaf, actually Brolaf, climbed the stairs to Ezreal's office and bedrooms and arrive face to face with one of the funniest thing he had ever saw. In the middle of the office, the three ladies pulled a helpless messed up Max each to their side, Ahri was pulling him to one side while Miss Fortune and Sivir pulled to the opposite side. In the middle, Max tried to break free from the women who tried to have their ways with him, but to no avail.

Come on, ladies, let the poor boy go. He's not drunk enough for you to take him in Ez's room and force him to make you scream. Just bring him down stairs, I'll settle this for you.

- Hey! Olaf! Long-time no see, big man, said Miss Fortune, letting go of Max.

- Thank you, bro. You saved my ass back there! thanked Max, dropping to the floor.

- No problem, bros are there for that! returned Olaf, lifting Max back to his feet. Come on, time to get you drunk! I heard Gragas want a game of beer pong with you, Ez and Jax!

- I'm right behind you!

The two went down and Max saw they had already set up the table with the beer glass.

Hey, body, started Ezreal, were paired together for the game!

- Nice! Hope you have good aim, 'cause I don't while drunk!

- Ok, intervened Jayce, you all know the rules? When Gragas or Ez throw, the other drink. Same with Jax and Max. On each side, there's a glass of shroom bear. As we all know, except you, Max, it's one of the strongest alcohol sold legally. So, each side ready?

All answered positively.

- Ok, then, Gragas, you start!

- Hell yeah!

He throw the ball and hit the tarket.

Start good for us, Ezreal said before drinking the whole glass. My turn now. Fuck yeah! Now drink Gragas!

The fame went on like this. Team Gragas hit six of the ten glass while team Ezreal only hit four of them. None of the team had to drink the killer glass, and none of them were looking forward to it. Jax throw another ball and Max drank his fifth glass, but this one taste different.

Shit, hit the shroom bear!

- Ah! Ah! Ah! Killer glass! laughed Sarah.

- Here we go! Lift the elbow kid! yield Jayce!

- Hell yeah! One more! said Max, sinking the killer drink.

- That's the spirit, bros! yield Olaf.

- Mine now! Max throw the ball and Jax drank his second glass.

- Ouah! Shroom too!

Everyone burst in laughter. Finally, Team Ezreal shift the balance and won ten glass to nine, six for Max and four for Ezreal.

Who want to challenge us? ask Ezreal, not drunk at all.

- We will, answered Ahri and Jayce.

This time, Team Ezreal lost ten glass to four, Max having to drink shroom bear for two game in a row and none for team Ahri.

The night went on with the beer pong tournament and some people arrived, Janna, Lux, Fiora, Ashe, Diana and Irelia. During the matches, the spectator drank their own drinks. Gragas was drinking shroom beer like it was nothing while Olaf drank Graggy ice and Jax Bandle bundle. The ladies were sharing bottles of rum and Jayce and Max were sharing a drink from Piltover, something called a Hammerdinger, a drink created by none other than Heimerdinger himself. Everybody were having good time and the subject inevitably derived to ladies.

So, Max, started Jayce, have you ever had a girlfriend.

- No, not really, I were more busy with training and fighting before the Civil War, after, well, I were death for ten years.

- Have you ever slept with a girl?

- Neither...

- Have you at least kissed a girl?

- Nop, that's such a shame...

- Hey, guys! shouted Jayce. Max over here have never kissed a girl, you know what that means?

- Gragas, pass an empty bottle, asked Ezreal.

- Coming right away!

- Come on girls, in circle around the bottle, said Ahri.

- Max, the bottle will chose with one of these ladies will be the first to kiss you! informed Ezreal, spinning the bottle in the middle of the circle.

To Max, who was unbelievably drunk, it turned for what seems like an eternity, but in fact, it only turn for about fifteen seconds. The tip of the bottle point toward one of the few ladies Max knew in the group. Her long blonde hairs floated while she walked toward Max. Her short withe clothes showed must of her body and that caused Max to turn red.

Come on, Cutie. No need to be so shy. It just your first kiss, it's nothing that big.

She lean in, agonisly slowly closing the gap between their lips. Seeing Janna coming, Max closed his eyes and wrapped his right arm around her waist while his left one wrapped itself around the middle of her back, pushing her closer. Finally, their lips connect and Max finally felt what someone else's lips feel like. They stayed like this for quite some time before splitting apart.

Well, for your first kiss, you're quite good.

- Thank you, and I'm glad I wasn't too bad.

The night went on and finally, everybody went home and feel asleep.

Author's note: Message from yours truly, alcohol is bad, don't abuse like those guys 'cause you'll see Max's hangover next time. Hope you enjoy and, as always, fell free to review, fallow/favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Warning! Hangover alert! The last two days of liberty of Max before him being officially a champion.

I don't own League of Legends nor Riot Games but I do own my OCs.

Chapter 4

A young man slept in his bed lost somewhere in the summoner's dormitories. He went to sleep half conscious and drunk as hell. On his way back, he walked into (too) many walls and several summoners, everything to give him a nice reputation among them.

Finally waking from his drunken sleep, he had the worst hangover he ever had. His heart was beating in his head like a drum and his stomach no longer knew if he was hungry or was about to throw up all it contented. His whole body seems like it was made out of brick due to how stiff and heavy it was.

He gather all his remaining strengths in his arms and sit himself up before throwing his unstable legs on the floor. After many failed attempts, he stand up and walk to the kitchen. He poured water into a glass and drank it all. He sat on a chair and stared at the wall in front of him until someone knocked on his door. The young boy went to the door and open.

Yo, Max, not to hangover, dude? asked a slightly less hangover Ezreal.

- Oh man! My worst hangover, and you?

- Well... I've seen worst.

- What were you doing?

- Nothing, just coming to see how you were feeling and taking you to the library to teach you about the matches.

- Yeah, Zarikan told me I have three days to get prepared, but, shit, I don't know where to start and only got two days left!

- Don't worry, I'm on it. Fallow me!

They walk to the library, a twenty minute walk with the gods forsaken stairs and the after-drunk state they were in. Finally reaching the library, Ezreal bring Max to a section dedicated to everything match related. He took several books and gave them to Max.

Here, those books contains everything useful for us, champions, during matches and about the Fields of Justice.

- Thank you, Ez. Don't know where I'd be without your help!

- Still searching for the restaurants. Ah! Ah! Ah!

- Ah! Ah! Ah! Yeah, you're right!

- So, following me to the front desk?

- Right behind you, boss!

Max signed document confirming he borrowed the books and they went to the restoration area. They picked food and sit to a nearby table, talking about the last night.

That second beer pong game really killed me, you have no idea!

- Oh, don't be so sure, I've also drank two glass of shroom beer in ten minutes, that would kill anybody, except Gragas.

- Yeah, that guy drank it like it was nothing all night long and we were dead after two glass.

- This guy drank alcohol when he was a baby, I'm freaking sure of it!

They finished their food and split up for the day. Max went to his room, sat in his bed and red all the books while drinking water, he wanted to get rid of his hangover as soon as possible. He learned everything, but the part he liked the most was the five howl books dedicated to items. He found some items that would be pretty useful for him, like the Ravenous Hydra and the Ruunan's Hurricane.

The rest of the day went on pretty smoothly. He went to the restaurants for the supper and then went to sleep. During the night, he dreamed of his home world. He saw himself in front of the Emperor's fortress once again, staring at the massive metal gate, the rebel army behind him. He lift his hand and point the charge before running forward. The rebels collided with the imperial garrison and the two army clashed and fight in an horrible scene of massacre filled with the smell of burning flesh. Both sides suffered many lost that night.

Standing in the middle of the fight, Max saw him, the Emperor himself, standing on top of his gigantic black spider in his shining black armor, shield and sword at hand. The enemy watch him intensely, pointing his sword at Max in a "I'll crush you like an insect" stance, then ordered his spider to climb the wall and enter the fortification. Not supporting to see his enemy slipped away, he killed the guard in front of him and throw a crystal ball in the air.

The ball fissured and more and more fragment started rotating, forming a huge spinning sphere of crystal. Coming out of the crystal screen, Max guardian, Elementalis the thirty headed black dragon, let out a mighty roar, frizzing the two army in their fight to look at him. Seeing Max jumped on his guardian, he rebel army regained a new will to fight. The crystal Elemental flied to the Emperor's tower, seeing the giant spider entering the door of the top floor. Jumping on the balcony, Max saw in horror Elementalis taking a DCA bullet straight in the chest and fall to the floor in a last roar of fury, giving his power to Max. The crystal skulls flew to him and he totally obliterated the door. He enter and killed every single guards in front of him. He rush down the corridors, killing all the peoples in his path. Entering the door, he saw the imperial couple standing in the throne room, their spiders hanging over the two thrones.

*Bip bip! Bip bip! Bip bip!*

Max woke up the next morning, covered in sweet and partially wearing his full body armor. Dissolving the crystal covering half of his body, he stand up and get back to reading before someone knocked to his door. He put a jeans and a t-shirt and, feet naked, open the door. In front of him stand a young summoner. He was about the same size with brown messy hairs and a smile on his face. He reached out a hand and said:

Hi, I'm summoner Reachy Shadow Holio, but everyone call me Shadow, nice to meet you.

- Hi, Shadow, I'm Max, nice to meet you too, answered Max, shaking Shadow's hand with the same smile on his face. How can I help you?

- Well, you see... started Shadow, scratching the back of his head, do you know about the way we, summoners, get to use champions?

- Yes, I read about it, something about a contract both of them have to sign, am I right?

- Yeah, but do you know we have to pay champions for that?

- You want to sign that contract with me? Well, dude it would be a pleasure!

- So you're ok with that!? happily asked Shadow.

- Hell yeah, man! Do you have the contract with you?

- Well not really, we have to go to the registration office for that, it's just down this corridor.

- Let me just put my shoes on and I'm right behind you!

Max sign the contract and Shadow gave him 7200 IP. They wave each other goodbye and split after Shadow informed him he would summon him tomorrow for an entertainment match. Max spend the rest of the morning simply walking outside the institute, getting a peck around the Institute. He then went eat, where he bump into Janna and Lux.

Hi, Max, how are you today? Asked Lux.

- Hi, ladies, I'm good and you?

- We're fine, answered Janna for both of them. Wanna take a bite with us?

- How could a possibly refuse two beautiful ladies like you, Max answered, bowing and extending his hand in a gentlemanly manner.

Both women blush lightly and Janna giggled. They took food and sat to a table next to the window.

I was wondering, how can I buy a deed to build myself a home?

- Well, there not much deeds left around the institute, started Lux, but you can go to the mail area, it's where the deeds are sold. It's like a building inside the Institute.

Thank you Lux, I'll go see that after this, but would you, ladies, mind to accompany me, I may need help of someone who know around here.

- Sure! they both exclaimed happily.

The group finished eating and they went to the deeds sellers. They locked at the giant map that showed all the lands, sold or not. The watch it for quite a long time when a seller came and ask if they needed help. They answered they were locking for a valid land to buy. The seller went to the back store ant came back with his arms full of various maps. They watch close up maps of lands for hours before Max found the right one. When he asked the price, the answered surprised him.

Well, this one is 150 000 IP, but it's quite big, so you will have plenty of place to make yourself at home.

- Well, I only have 10550 IP left, can I make a security deposit?

- Sure, sir. If you pay 7500 IP now, I can locked this land for one month, but if the month reach it end, you lost the priority and we keep your money.

- What his the average pay rate of a champion? Max asked the two girls.

- About 50 000 IP a month, answered Janna.

- Shit! I would be 89 450 IP short!

- Don't worry, you can increase you pay rate by 90 000 IP if you do side works for people around Runeterra or started your own commerce.

- So I'll do it!

He pay the security deposit and they went next to the job center. Max get himself a job on a construction project at Piltover for a remuneration of 100 000 IP for the month if he manage to build the owl structure all by himself, two risky bet in less than a hour.

They pass the rest of the day together in the mail area, in clothes stores were the girls asked him what he thought of this dress or these shoes, even bikini and bras, plus they made him tried out some outfits. He tried a V-neck and the girls concluded immediately it wasn't his style. He also tried many pants and shorts before swimming suits and glasses. At the end, he take three short, two jeans, five shirt and a swimming suit. The girls insisted to pay for him so he invited them came to his house once it would be finished. He accepted the deal and they went to Max room. He prepared super for the three of them and they spend the evening at the table talking about the day. Finally, the two women left and he went to sleep, he had to be ready for the next day's battle.

Author's note: Next time on The Elemental: the league's new champion, Max is facing other champions in real battle for the first time. Hope you enjoyed and fell free to review and/ or fallow/favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: ok, so this chapter is about Max overview, his abilities and his states for the crystal skull. If you think his passive is quite OP, it's to counterpart his mediocre base statistics and keep in mind that you rarely reach 1000 CS in one game.

Statistics:

-HP 435 (+12 per level) 639 at level 18

-Health regeneration per 5 sec 1.5 (+0.2 per level) 4.1 at level 18

-AD 55 (+1 per level) 73 at level 18

-Movement speed 345

-Armor 10 (+2 per level) 46 at level 18

-Magic resist 10 (+2 per level 46 at level 18

-Attack speed 0.62 (+2.5% per level) 0.9 at level 18

-Attack range 125

Abilities:

Passive ability: Energy syphon

Each time Max kills a unit with his basic attack, he absorb its spiritual energy to increase his own and reinforce his elementals powers, gaining a stack of Energy syphon. Each stack provide:

-1 HP

-0.05 health regeneration per 5 sec

-0.35 AD

-0.05 armor penetration

-0.03% of life steal

-0.1% of attack speed

-0.05% of crit chance

-0.075 movement speed

-0.5 AP

-0.05 magic penetration

-0.04% of spell vamp

-0.03% of cooldown reduction

-0.2 armor

-0.2 magic resist

0.02% of tenacity

Stack up to 1000 time for a total of:

-1000 HP

-50 health regeneration per 5 sec

-350 AD

-50 armor penetration

-30% of lifesteal

-100% attack speed

-50% crit chance

-75 movement speed

-500 AP

-50 magic penetration

-40% spell vamp

-30% of cooldown reduction

-200 armor

-200 magic resist

-20% tenacity

Q: Dual katana (0.5 sec cooldown)

Toggle: Max take out his Katana, gaining 10%, 20%, 30%, 40%, 50% bonus attack speed (toggle off any other basic ability).

Active: while toggle, Max can use this ability to throw his katana at a target then dash to his target, dealing physical damage on hit equal to a basic attack (20, 17, 15, 12, 10 sec cooldown)

W: Sword and shield (0.5 sec cooldown)

Toggle: Max take out his sword and shield increasing his armor and magic resist by 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 (toggle off any other basic ability).

Active: while toggle, Max can use this ability to protect himself from the next basic attack or spell hitting from the front. In this protecting stance, Max can't attack and the shield point toward the pointer. (30, 25, 20 sec cooldown)

E: Bow (0.5 sec cooldown)

Toggle: Max take out his bow, increasing his range to 500, 510, 520, 530, 540, 550 (toggle off any other basic ability).

Active: while toggle, Max can use this ability to fire a skill shot arrow, dealing 60, 80, 100, 120, 140 (+0.6 AD) (10, 8, 6 sec cooldown)

R: full potential

Toggle off: Max charge the crystal within his muscles with elemental energy, increasing his movement speed by 4%, 8%, 12%.

Toggle on: Max release his full potential an lung a wave of crystals, dealing 100, 200, 300 (+ 0.2 AP) magic damage to all units hit by the crystals, stunning them for 0.1 sec and push them back to the limit of the wave, enemy that hit terrain are stunted for 1 sec. Max then pull back his crystals, all units hits along with it (this part has a 60, 50, 45 sec cooldown)

He create a full body armor, increasing his armor and magic resist by 5%, 10%, 15%, but decrease his movement speed by 20%, 15%, 10% and he gain new abilities. Unit kills with basic attack don't stack passive in this form.

Full potential Q: Power charge (15, 13, 11 sec cooldown)

Max charge his whist blades with elemental energy for 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 sec, causing his basic attack deal additional magic damage equal to 1%, 2%, 3%, 4%, 5% (+0.01% per stack of Energy syphon) of the target maximum life.

Full potential W: Crystal wings (20, 18, 16, 14, 12 sec cooldown)

Max create wings and leap to a targeted location, dealing 60, 70, 80 (+0.3 AD) physical damage.

Full potential E: Energetic drain (300, 250, 200 sec cooldown)

Max create height tentacles on his back and suppress all enemy champions in the area for 5 sec, the remaining tentacles aim champion, prioritizing those who have the highest current health. Each tentacle drains his victim for 100, 125, 150 (+0.5 AD) (0.8 AP) mixed damages for a maximum of 1200 (+4 AD) (+6.4 AP) if only one target it hit, healing Max for 90% of the damages dealt. If a target dies, Max gain 3 stack on Energy syphon, only way to get them in this form. (The real ultimate)

Recommended stuff

Starting items:

-Doran's blade

-1 red pot

Essential items:

-Berserker's graves

-Ravenous hydra

-Ruunan's Hurricane

Offensive items:

-Black cleaver

-Bloodthruster

-Last whisper

-Infinity edge

Defensive items:

- Spirit visage

- Thormail

- Frozen mallet

- Frozen heart

- Warmog's armour

Author' note: Here's a quick reference sheet for my OC and his abilities. Next time will be Max's first match (yes, this time it's for real…), so stay turned 'till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Yeah! First match! At last a bit of action! I do not own League of Legends, nor Riot Games, I only own my OCs, being original champions, original summoner, etc.

Chapter 6

Max woke up the next day full of energy and in full shape. He ate breakfast and then prepared for the incoming battle. He got dressed in his black bodysuit, putted on the mask and then the hood on his head. Only his eyes were visible. In waiting for his summoning, Max reviewed the book about items and the match themself before reading his own stats sheet.

After a while, a green light enveloped him. He let the book down and was transported to a humongous room. The room reach really high in an arched roof, the very top lost in the shadows. Many chandeliers hanged from the top and light two platforms. Each platforms were on two levels, the top one was reserved for the summoners and the lower one for the champions. The summoners were on the five corner of and imaginary pentagon traced by five floating orbs. Along the edge of this level were golden artistic fences witch only stopped to let two sets of stairs descent to the champions' level. Those last where standing on five circular rocks podiums unscripted with arcane runes. Those podium were located in a complex pattern of runes and symbols.

Max look around him and watch his teammates. The first one he remarked was a green flaming ghost wrapped in a black leather coat with a scythe and a lantern at each end of a chain. The next one was a flying mass of black smoke that slide two massive wrist blades together like if sharpening them. The last two were a withe monster with funnily small arms and huge four eyed face and a purple insect like monster.

He then locked at the enemies. The first that bring his attention was a big white lion-man that locked angrily at the purple insect. This one stopped his conversation to slice the air furiously with his claws at his opponent. The second enemy has fierce red hairs and a scar over her left eye. She wore a thigh leather revealing top and leather pants plus knee high boots. The third one was a tall man with impressive facial hairs and talking about a man named Draven and this being this man's league while doing a show off of his axes and his muscles. The fourth was a ninja wearing a green outfit that showed a lot of cleavage and maybe even more side boobs. The last one was a pale women with dark seemingly broken wings wearing an impressive purple dress and a bikini top that barely contained her huge breasts.

Hey, Max, he heard in his head, it's Shadow.

- Hey dude, how are you? though Max, knowing Shadow was in his head.

- Fine, and you!

- Fine, what about you introduce me to my teammates and the enemies?

- The green ghost beside you is Thresh, he is the support of the team. The smoky guy is Nocturne, your jungler. Your ADC is Kog'maw, the white thing over there with the small arms and the last is Kha'zix, the mid laner.

- So I guess I'm the top laner.

- Yup, now the enemy team. The big lion is Rengar, probably your laning opponent. He and Kha'zix are mortal enemies, they will tried to kill each other late game, so tried to help Kha'zix get that kill. The women with the red hairs is Katarina Du Couteau, she's a Noxian assassin and she will lane against Kha'zix.

- And who's this guy over there, and who's this Draven guy he's talking about?

- It's him.

- What do you mean "It's him"?

- This guy is Draven himself, he's the ADC and is support is "Miss Busty Angel" over there, her name is Morgana. The last one is Akali, she is their jungler.

Shadow informed Max about all of their abilities and damages type, then talk (think) about strategy. They plan on focusing on AoE damages to have as much CS as possible and fueled Max's passive. When everyone were ready, all ten summoners begin the summoning spell. All ten champions were surround in a bright blue light emanating from their podium and Max feel himself being pulled through space and reappeared in the fountain. He went to the shop keeper and buy a Doran's blade and a red pots. The Yordle gave him a blade and a bottle. When he take the blade, it shine and light enter his arm, he felt his strength augmenting a little and a bit of blood lust and feel like he could endure more hits. When he finished, Kha'zix went to him and put his right claw at his neck.

You'd better not feed Rengar, if you know want's good for you, the void beast told in a menacing tone.

- Don't worry, Kha'zix, I'll make him eat dust! Replied Max in a convinced tone, materialising his bow in his hand and covering his body in his light armor witch consist of forearms and legs protections, a chest plate and a helmet.

- Good, I already like you kid.

With that, he went to his lane and Max went top, but he eared Shadow telling him Nocturne asked a leash to the blue camp. When he arrive, he found the Eternal Nightmare sharpening his blades and glaring at the empty camp.

Don't even think about stealing that camp from me, you newbie.

- Don't worry, I'm manaless.

- God, you're lucky, you don't know how much of a pain it is to be OoM just when you about to get a kill after a quadrakill.

- Yeah, it sure must be.

On the other side of the wall, they eared Kha'zix shout:

Would you shut up, the golem is almost there!

The golem came out of the ground and they attack him.

When he was pretty damaged, Max went back top were the minions just met. Max draw his bow and killed one of the opponent minions. He saw Rengar jump out of a bush and kill an allied minion. They both farm for a while, time to time poking each other with bolas and arrows. When Max reach 3, he shot three arrows at Rengar, then trade his bow for his katanas. He dash at Rengar and started slashing him, who, in return, attack Max with his hunting knife.

You won't have all your powers, now DIE! Rengar shout.

- Not now! Max replied.

He blocked Rengar's stab with his shield and cut his leg with his sword. The lion back of in the bush, vanishing from view, but Max still shot an arrow in the bush and get the first blood. Badly harmed himself, he go back to his turret and asked Shadow to recall him to the fountain.

Once there, he buy a recurve bow and berserker's graves. He put on the shoes and the vanished in his feet, like the bow when he take it. He returned to the top lane and continued his last hitting and poking until he had armed Rengar enough and dash at him to finish the job. Planning on continuing his farming, he back off a little bit, but a smoke bomb explode and he saw nothing, but only felt something being thrown at his back, logging itself in his back muscles and an hand pulling it out and stab him again. Before the last blow, Max turned around and block a fatal blown aimed at his neck while Shadow flash him away to the safety of a nearby bush.

The smoke screen vanished and he saw Akali confused, not losing one second, he stick an arrow to her leg and thrown his katanas at her, dreads of energy linking them to Max gantlets. He then pull and hit Akali with his elbow. He block a hit to his side and plant his blade in her belly upward, piercing he heart. Before dying, she lean on him. He hold her and kissed her on the forehead before saying:

You're really beautiful, you know that?

She didn't answered and died in his arm. He laid her to the ground and recalled. He was now 7 and had berserker's graves and a Runaan's hurricane. The little orange ball of light to his side, he get back to top lane. On his way, he ear: An enemy has been slain. Kha'zix just killed Katarina. While bot lane was more equal.

After 30 minutes of match, the two teams were equal in strength. Both side had 7 and 8 kills and had by half of their items or more. Max had Berserker's graves, a Runaan's hurricane and a Ravenous Hydra plus a B.F. sword. Noc just complete his own Ravenous Hydra plus the Berserker's graves, static shiv and Feral Flair already in his possession. Kha'zix, who had the more kill of the game, had already finished his Ionian boots of lucidity, manamune, nearly full stack, an Essence Reaver, a Black Cleaver and a last whisper. The bot lane only had their essential items. The other team was not in better condition with only Rengar at 4 kills on the jungler and the bot lane. The rest only had 1 kill each.

Making their way into the late game, they all grouped at bot lane to defend their tower from a fully grouped enemy team. The first team fight started with Kha'zix and Max jumping in the middle of the enemy team. The others fallowed and the butchery started. At the end, only Akali was alive but one last shot of the tower finished her, giving Kog'maw his first kill. They went back to laning for another 20 minutes and they all had finished their build. During that time, Max got multiple kills on Akali and died as many time to Katarina who was unable to kill the bug.

There had then been another team fight, started this time by Max's team. They grouped, trying to take down the mid turret. They succeed but were immediately ambushed by the enemy team. In a desperate attempt to save is team, Max let out all the energy trapped inside of him. All around him, shockwaves fallowed by thousands of crystals push the enemy back, knocking some of them in the walls, stunning them, before drag then all back to the center of the explosion. Then crystals rush to him and filled the gaps in his armor to create his full body armor. The rest of his team killed Draven and Morgana, but Katarina and Rengar escaped while Akali were hiding in her shroud of darkness. Jumping over the wall, Max ran after Katarina who were fleeing using shunpo on wards and neutral monsters. He followed her to her blue were she made the mistake of engaging him in his full body armor.

The red hair thrown a bouncing blade that, obviously, bounce off his armor. The Noxian immediately shunpo in his back and used her dead lotus. The many knives pierced his armor but nearly touch his skin. Seeing her ultimate hasn't damaged him at all, she ran in the opposite direction. Opening his wings, Max made an incredible jump and land right in front of her and draw his wrist blades in a battle stance.

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You really think you can defeat me in single combat? she said arrogantly and purposely dropping her guard. You're a pretty cute boy, it's such a shame I have to kill you.

- Only one way to find out! Max shout, lunching himself onto her, elbowing her and sending her flying in the nearby wall. She get herself up and dash to him in a battle cry. The tank effortlessly blocked her attack and punched her in the face, sending her away from him. He quickly garbed, or more impaled, her with his eight tentacles. He brought her closer to him and caress her chin.

You pretty cute yourself, you know? he commented.

While saying that, he unbind the mouth plate of his mask and kissed her. She struggle in surprise and opposition, then in pain as Max started draining all her vital energy from her body. He let go of her lips and her scrams of agony filled the rift, much to his own pleasure.

Her lifeless body fell to the ground, empty of any vital energy, as Max retrieve his appendices from her body. As he was making his way to the battlefront again, he heard the announcer:

An enemy has been slain.

Kog'maw just killed Rengar with the assistance of Thresh. Just after:

An enemy has been slain! Ace!

Kha'zix, who stayed near Akali, had just killed the female ninja.

Max, started Shadow, you need to come back to the base, we'll group for the final assault. You're our best element, so we need you.

- Ok, recall me!

Once the spell complete, the Elemental was transported to the fountain where all his team was waiting for him. He went to the shop keeper and demanded a Last Whisper, as it become darker. In the skies, dark clouds were covering the sun and droplet of water were pushed by powerful wing blow.

What is this all about? asked Max

- Are they really trying to provoke me? asked at his turn Kha'zix.

- What do you mean? re asked Max.

- Those are the same conditions I first battle Rengar, I must kill him this time!

- If it make us win the game, I'm in for that! shout Thresh.

- We'll bring them eternal nightmare! darkly said Nocturne.

- Wait, we'll need a plan, knowing how they have played so far, they probably take us in an ambush in the middle of the jungle, making it nearly impossible for you to isolate Rengar and take him down.

- Yeah, you're right, conceded Kha'zix. Do you have anything in head?

- Actually, yes. Thresh, you're the tankiest of us all. You'll scout the jungle and I'll be right on your tall. You'll place wards from behind the walls. When you find the enemies, I'll jump in and suppress them with my Energetic drain. Nocturne, you'll focus Akali with Paranoia to prevent her from escaping and help Rengar. All the time, Kog'maw, you'll bombard them with your artillery. Kha'zix, I'll purposely let Rengar escape my drain, so Thresh will grab him over the wall and bring him to you. Sounds like a plan?

- Yes, they all said before setting into position.

In took them five minutes to find the enemies, but once they had their sight on them, they were finished even before knowing what was going on. The ward reveled them over the wall and immediately Max throw his katana to Katarina and pull to her. The moment he collide with her, he unleashed the tremendous power and transformed again throwing and pulling the enemies one more time. When they were close enough, the Elemental send two tentacles to each of them, letting Rengar free who, stunted after hitting a wall, was trapped in Thresh's hook and pull pass the wall where he was left alone.

In the bush nearby, a mortal enemy watch carefully as Thresh brought his nemesis and simply walk away. Seeing the stance of fear of Rengar, he simply turn invisible and rush to the best. He plant his claws in his back, consuming his passive, the spellblade of his Trinity Force plus sending mana through the wound using his Muramana. Lion screamed in surprise and slashed the air were Kha'zix was merely a second ago. The purple void born came back, this time in the front. He used a basic attack before surrounding his claws with a mortal enzymes and sliced at Rengar chest. The enzymes ooze into the wound, transforming all molecules of adrenaline into a powerful corrosive acid, this is where the name "Taste their fear" came from, because fear generate adrenaline witch is convert into an acid by the enzyme on Kha'zix claws. The bug vanished again and slice again through the back of the beast-man, his claws coming out of his chest before cutting it open using his claws and finishing him off with a blast oh his bonny spikes, piercing Rengar's head. The purple best let out a shout of victory and finally feast on Rengar.

After that thirst ace, the enemy team no longer had time to protect their base, which fell into a matter of second after the final grouping with Thresh and Max tanking tower.

After the match, they were sent back to the summoning chamber for the after match were they saw something they would never expect, Rengar and Kha'zix shacking hands, or more paw and claw. From that day on, the two of them became serious teammates and were total terrors when paired in the sane team and enjoying the good old time where matched against each other.

The champions were sent back to their rooms and the summoners dismissed the room, letting it free for other matches.

When Max arrive in his room, all was dark. The only thing he could saw was the couch he had made delivered when he was shopping with the girls and someone lying on it.

Hello, dear. You've finally made it back, said a familiar seductive voice. Now's your chance to prove to me your not a little boy.

Author's note: *Sniff!* *Sniff!* What do I smell? Does it smell like a lemon? Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember: you're free to review, favorite/follow this story and until next time for some steamy actions!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: WARNING! Lemon up ahead! If you are a minor or you are offended by adult stuff, please skip this chapter. If you read it anyway and end up being shock or anything like it, not my fault, I just warn you. By the way, I do not own League of Legends, nor Riot Games, nor any of the champions. The only thing I own is my characters Max, Shadow or any other summoner or grand summoner. If one of these summoners append to have the same name as your summoner's name, it's only a pure coincidence.

Chapter 7

Hello, dear. You've finally made it back, said familiar seductive voice. Now's your chance to prove to me you're not a little boy.

- Well, well. Who do we have here?

- Oh, it's only me, answered Ahri.

- Well, hi, Ahri! Why are you here? And how did you enter in MY room?

- Pretty simple, I was there were the delivery team arrive, so I slipped inside before they closed the doors and watch your match, all this time lying on your new couch. Pretty comfortable I have to say, great choice.

- Well...thank you. Mind to let me a place? Ezreal's match start in five minutes.

- Oh! No! Not before you change yourself and take a shower! You stink like you can't know!

- Whoohoo! exclaimed Max while smelling himself. Wow! That's a smell! Coming back in ten! he finished before taking clean clothes and entering the bathroom.

The foxy lady press her ear on the door and listen to him talking to himself.

Damn! That the weirdest thing ever! I come back from my first match and *pouf* a sexy women is waiting for me on my couch! What a weird dimension!

She stay there all the time he took his shower and go back to the couch when she heard him dress up. When he open the door, she immediately asked him:

Do you really think I'm sexy? she ask, pressing her breasts together in his direction.

- Absolutely! he let out without really thinking. Well...I mean, yes, you're beautiful, you have a great look body and...and...

- No need to apologies. Actually, I like being complimented, it turn me on. Come closer big boy.

Didn't knowing how to resist, Max walk to her and sat next to her. She came closer and wrap her arm around him, pressing herself against his side. The Elemental was taken by surprise and didn't react before she said:

I'm so cold, mind to help me warm up?

- Sure, come here.

He wrap both his arm around Ahri and warm them using his fire abilities. She let out a sigh of comfort and curled into a ball, taking as much warmness as possible. Her eyes slowly closed and she seemed to have fallen asleep. The young men smiled at that, but couldn't help but look lower, at her ample bosom at the large amount of cleavage showed by her dress. His hand moved from her back and, before he know it, patted the side of her right breast. The foxy lady let a moan and move a little bit before opening an eye.

Well, looks like you like them, she said innocently, referring to her breasts.

- Eh... Ahri! It's not what you're thinking! I wasn't trying to take advantage of you!

- It's ok, big boy. They're all yours if you want to, she told before bringing her lips to his.

They kissed softly, slowly deepening the kiss. Ahri pressed her tongue against his lips, but he breezed, it was the first time he kissed someone, like for real, not under the influence of alcohol or because of a game of love bottle. Seeing he wasn't experimented, she break the kiss and looked him in the eyes.

Shh, just open your mouth and let me guide you, the vixen softly told him.

She restarted the kiss and, this time, Max grant her access to his mouth. They started fighting for domination over the other but, being way less experimented, Max was on the verge of losing. In a last attempt to take over her, he softly squeezed and fondled her right breast. The action surprised her and she get pushed back in her mouth while Max was taking the advantage and win the tongue fight.

That was cheating! Ahri claimed.

- Not at all, you tell me they were all mine, he softly replied. Plus, you can't say you didn't like it.

- Yeah, it was good... she let out, lust in her voice.

- Then let me pleasure you.

He lied her down on the couch and kisses her softly, bringing his hand to her cheek. A soft moan escaped her mouth and she relaxed, letting herself to the man over her. He then let his mouth traveled from her mouth to her neck to her collar bone. All the time, his hands were patting her sides and hips. His mouth finally reach the top of her cleavage and he kissed her soft skin for several minute before she asked, nearly begged him to kiss her bosom. The young man painfully slowly drag down the top of her dress, revealing what he was seeking. Without further waiting, his tongue liked her pink nipples and his hands take hold on her DD cup breasts, toying with her sensitive chest and sending bolts of pleasure to her brain. Her sigh became moan and her moan became screams of pleasure, he was really good for a virgin.

Before taking it further, he took her bridal style and carried her to his bed so she would be more comfortable. Her put her down with all the softness and gentleness he could before going on top of her again and repeat his former actions. His tongue moved around her nipples and in between her boobs while his hands toyed her big soft breasts and softly twisted her nipples, hard and erect from his tongue actions.

Without warning, Max take her right nipple plus the maximum of breast flesh he could in his mouth and sucked hard on it. The action caught her off guard and she let out a real scream of pleasure and hit an orgasm. He body shake from it and she struggled under him, taking hold on whatever she could, mostly the sheet, and her tails tense. As her orgasm hit her, Max still sucked on her nipples and played with her big breasts, extending her orgasm into a never ending succession of pleasure filled screams that sound like music to his ears. To her, it seemed like a yearlong orgasm, but in reality, it only lasted for ten minutes. It filled her entire body with so much pleasure, it push away all her sanity. Finally, he let go of her nipple and she calmed down.

How did you make me cum only with this? Ahri managed to say in between her breath. And how did you manage to make it last so long?

- Simple, I pressed several of your pressure points, increasing the overall pleasure you resent and, good news, it will still last for several hours.

- Oh my lord! It felt so good! I hope I could make you feel this good, she said, grabbing his cock through his pants.

- Oh, oh! So you want to see it, don't you?

He let her unzipped his jeans and dragged down his pants and under wares, reveling his semi erect cock. To her contact, it hardened and grew to a descent size of 8" long and 1.5" thick. Her eyes couldn't break away from it as she get a hold of it and started jerking him off. She then pushed him to the side and bring her head lower. The foxy lady wrapped her left hand around his shaft and looked him in the eyes.

Well, well, that's an impressive "sword". Guest you were right telling me you're not a little boy.

Whit that, she take the head in her mouth and started sucking his shaft slowly. She went all the way down to his hips and came back up at a slow pace to not shock on it before slowly increasing the speed of her movements. She sucked him for twenty minutes straight, but nothing came out. She stopped sucking him and asked:

How can you last so long? It's not human to last this long after I suck someone's cock!

- You'll need way more than that if you want my cum, I lost nearly all my sensory nerves during the war, so I hardly feel anything at all from any source.

- Well, I guess I'll have to use that. she said with a innocent smile on her face.

The sexy lady get a bit higher and sandwiched his "sword" in between her huge breasts and started massaged his shaft with her mounts. The Elemental started trusting his cock between her boobs and she started moaning softly. He grabbed her shoulder and switch position with her so he was on top, the female pressing her breasts around his cock and begging him to fuck her cleavage, which he did. This time, he felt pleasure, but it still take him about ten minutes of intense tittyfucking before he felt his limit approaching. Ahri, it the meantime, was already in her own orgasm for about five minutes, screaming in ecstasy. When she felt his cock hardening even more, she screamed:

Yes! Yes, Max, let me feel you're hot cum! Please! Give it to me!

- As you wish! he said, himself lost in the pleasure.

Without knowing what he was doing, he grabbed her hairs and forced her to take the head of his cock while he was savagely fucking her huge breasts. For two minute, Max fucked both her cleavage and her mouth and her eyes began to water. Tears of fear dripped on her chins and she looked at him with eyes pleading for him to stop, but he do nothing and he finally reach his limit. He take her head with both hands and brutally forced her mouth between her boobs and her eyes widened as she were taking five inches of his cock down her obstructed throat. She shocked on him while a river of cum flowed down her throat and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. He held her there for ten seconds before letting her go and relaxing his body.

Under him, the poor Ahri was coughing, her body numb from the prolonged lack of oxygen. She looked at him with pitiful eyes and he realised what just happened. He wrapped his arms around her and apologised to her:

Oh my god! Oh my god! Ahri I'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you! I'm so sorry for that! Are you ok? he hastily said in a stressed and guilty voice.

- That was awesome! she said, screaming the last word.

- Are you sure you're ok?

- Oh my lord, Max, that was the best thing you did to me so far! I like so much to be dominated by you! It's so arousing! Please, make me your sex slave for the night!

- No, I can't do that, you deserved way more than that! he rejected, surprise like never before.

- Why not?

- I don't want to do this for my personal pleasure, I want to do this so YOU feel the pleasure.

- Oh... Come on, I want you to use me as you sex slave! Do anything you want to me! It excite me like you can't know. Please! Fuck me senselessly! If I'm not able to walk tomorrow, I'll let you fuck me anytime you want!

- Well, it sure is quite tempting, Max said, pensively.

- Please, she begged, showing off her DD cup breast smiling innocently at him.

- Ok, he broke, I'll do it for you, but don't come back crying to me if it hurts.

He get rid of her dress and her boots before pushing aside her panties. He bring her feet to his chest and put her in the "little mermaid" position before teasing her clit you the tip of his cock. He finally trust all the way inside of her, hitting her G spot. She let out a scream of pleasure and he started moving inside her, getting hard again. Before she knew it, she was rammed by his shaft so hard and fast she, hitting her G spot with each movement, that she reach her first orgasm in less than three minute, but he didn't stopped there. He parted her legs and lied on her, sucking and biting in her neck with a hand on her ample breast. He ravaged her like that for half an hour, never letting her time to recover. Her forced her to over twenty orgasm and transformed her screams of pleasure into one never ending scream of ecstasy. She looked up with empty eyes, her limbs numb from the intense pleasure he was forcing into her. At the beginning, she was able to arch her back and trying to match his movements, but now she could no longer moved. How long has he fucked her? Ten minutes? An hour? A week? She couldn't tell. All she known was the pleasure coming from her inside and the fact that she were his slave and she couldn't do anything about what was happening to her, and she loved it. The man over her forced her to her knees and restarted his savagely trust into her. After three hard trusts, her arms failed her and she dropped on the bed, her ass up. He bring his mouth to her foxy ear and lick it before whispering to her:

Do you want to feel an even bigger one?

- Yes! Yes, master! I want a big cock inside me! Please! she was definitively turning into a slut because of him.

Using his skull of morphing, he increased the size of his cock inside of her. Her eyes widened and she stopped screaming as she felt his cock enlarging. At the end, it was a 13" long 3.5" thick cock that stretched her walls passed their limits. She let out a scream of both pain and pleasure as the monster cock moved in her belly.

Yes! Yes, master, ram that big horse cock in my little pussy! Please never stop!

- You know you beginning to become a really addicted to my cock, don't you?

With that, he increase speed and ravaged her pussy for hours in many position before she faint from too much pleasure after having so many orgasm it wasn't possible to count them all. He came out of her and put a cover over her exhausted body. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear:

I hope I was good enough for you and you won't suffer too much when you woke up. Good night Ahri.

He kissed her one last time and she seemed to feel it because she get closer to him. He take her in his arms and fell asleep too.

Author's note: I was telling myself: first fanfic, first OC so why not first lemon while being at it. I hope you like that chapter, it was my first lemon ever, so review and, please, try to make constructive critics. And remember to favorite/follow. So, until next time, bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I do not own League of Legends nor Riot Games, but I do own my OCs.

Chapter 8

Max woke up first the next morning. For fuck sake, what the hell happened last night? He barely remember anything, like when the Other take over his body. Beside him was a sleeping form all covered up in his blankets. All he could feel was a soft thing lying on arm and on his...wait? Why was he naked?

By the time he returned to his senses, the figure turned toward him and he could at last see who it was. Ahri smiled at him and bring a arm to him, caressing his arm.

Good morning, big boy.

- Ahri? What in the world are you doing in my bed? And why the fuck am I naked?

- You don't remember anything? she asked, quite surprised.

- Not a thing after I finished my match, it his quite bothering...

- Well, let me refresh that sleepy memory of yours, she said, a devilish smile on her face, slowly bringing her hand toward his shaft.

- Wooooh! What the fuck are you doing!? he question, quickly grabbing her hand.

- You really forgot even that? Ok then, I'll explain the long thing. Thinking I could still have a bit of fun with you, the foxy lady sadly said, bringing her arms out for support, reveling her naked chest doing so.

- Hmm, Ahri? Could you cover yourself a little bit? The boy awkwardly asked, covering his eyes, out of respect. Wait... We are both naked in my bed and you seemed to have passed the night here, and then it struck him. Ahh, don't tell me we had sex...

- Well, sure thing and you were... she was cut by Max.

- Great! I just had my first time and I manage to forget everything! Fuck you Beast!

- What the hell are you talking about?

- Ok, guess there no good hiding it from you. I have a severe case of multiple personality disorder.

- What? Seriously?

- Yes, there's me, and the other me, I call him the Beast. He is all the savagery, the rage and, well, everything animalistic in my body, from instincts to fierce and, I guess, breading.

- Well, he sure know how to please a woman.

- Hey! He still used MY body to do so! What the hell am I thinking right now!? Why do I even bother about that!?

- Don't worry, at the beginning, I am sure it was you.

- How can you tell?

- Well, you were so gentle, and caring, and romantic. Nothing to do with the latter part of the night...

- What happened after?

- Let me tell you...

For an hour or so, she described everything in details, sometimes adding to much details to the likes of Max. She even talk about that bet she made with him: if she couldn't walk today, he could bang her anytime he want.

And are you able to walk today?

- Oh fuck! No! I can't even feel anything under my stomach. I surely won't be able to walk for a day or two.

- Sorry about that, I should have kept him in leash.

- Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine. But can I asked you a favor?

- Anything after what I did to you.

- Could you help me get back to my house, without being seen if possible?

- Yes I can, but first, you should get dressed and eat something, your body need to regenerate and... Is there a chance for a mini us to come out?

- No, don't worry, I took precautions about it.

- Ouf! Well that a release.

He went out of bed, quickly put on some clothes while Ahri was teasing him, then he went gather her own clothes and closed the door for her privacy. While she tried to get dressed, he started cooking a little something for her. Pancakes with local fruits and a little thing he bring from home.

Max!? Can you help me please?

He placed the meal on the table and slowly, and blindly, open the door.

I'm not able to get dress, can you help me?

- Well, it's my duty to help you after all.

He got to her and awkwardly helped her with her under garments and her red and white dress before putting her boots and tying them. He them carry her to the table, like a gentleman would.

*Mphhh* *Mphhh* *Mmmm*, it smell so good! What is this?

- In my home world, we call it pancakes.

- I seems delicious! And what is this brownish liquid covering the fruits?

- It's called maple syrup. It's made from a tree named a maple tree. We take the sap, filter it then boil it to concentrate the sugar in it. It's simply delicious!

- Thank you so much, you didn't have to. And where is yours?

- Thank you, I was about to forget it!

He rushed to the oven and quickly put the near burned pancake on a dish. He returned to the table were a happy Ahri was laughing about him.

During this little breakfast, they talk, mostly about what the hell append for her to be in his room last night, waiting for him?

Well...has you surely know, I was originally a fox and I still have some fox habits...

- Like?

- Well...you know, playing around, being curious and...

- Let me guess, survival instincts?

- Yes... Let's call it that way… Usually I'm able to control it, but I try to control it for the past 8 months and then I saw you fighting like an animal and it turn me on so much I couldn't control myself. But you helped me getting rid of it for some time. And I'm sorry about that.

- No need to worry, I know what fighting instincts is like. Glad I could help. In other times I would say : this is what friends are for but it would be really awkward.

- Yeah, I just hope it won't come back soon...

- If it take you again, I can help you control you urge for sexual satisfaction, just like I controlled my urge to kill.

- Thank you Max, you're a real friend.

- No need to thank me. That what friends are for, he said, a smile on his face and a thumb up toward her. But how exactly did you start from a fox to becoming a hybrid of human and fox with supernatural power?

- By drinking life essence.

- What do you mean by that?

- Life essence is also known has blood.

- You're a vampire!

- No! No! No! I hunt down humans and simply drink they're blood to become human, and by doing so, I also absorb (how can I put that?) their desires. You see, life essence is more than just the blood, it's also a part of our personality.

- So your body absorb life essence, extract data from it and integrated them to your being, it that right?

- Yeah, DNA is the principal constituent of life essence.

- So you're like Kha'zix, you consume your prey's attributes, gaining the best and rejecting the worst.

- Don't compare me to that freak of nature! He's not even from this world!

- Thank you! I'm also a freak of nature and I don't come from this dimension!

- OH my lord! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!

- I'm not offended, just don't judge people of their appearances or their origins. Kha'zix is actually a good person, I'm sure of it.

- You may be right, I never really talked to him, he's always so cold and he always look at me like he want me.

- Just like all those summoners.

- No! Not like that! More like he want to eat me, or consume me like he would say. And for those summoners, I'm just being kind with them and they all think I want the D. Lord! Why do male all have to be this stupid and immature!

- Didn't know I was that stupid...

- Oh! Max stop it!

- Just kidding, but I can't blame them either, come on! Just look and you! You're a natural beauty!

- It's just for attracting preys!

- I know, I know. Just calm down.

- Why do I had to take in all men's desires in me! What a stupid idea!

- I know some girl who would kill for a body like yours, one of them actually really kill for a body like yours.

- I'm sure your world is as immature and over sexualise as this one.

- Wrong...

- What do you mean "wrong"? You just talk about girls killing to have an ass and something over the ribs cage!

- In fact, it's even worse than this one. Happy to not always see publicity downgrading women to the stage of dolls and objects who need to be slim, have big breasts, big ass, be like models, etc. etc. etc. and the society supporting that, most of them being over sexualised female teenagers. This world is so much better.

- Wow! Your world was that bad!?

- You have no idea! Well, that was before the war and outside of Atlantis.

- What is At...land...this?

- No, not At land this, At-lan-tis in one word. It's one of the few remains of an ancient civilisation on my planet, it's their last city. Now I'm one of the new Atlantes, those how lives in the city. I'm was the commander of the thirteen legions, under the commanding of princess Aurore and the Grand Council. If you want, I could bring you their one of those days! Introduce you to my friends and make you discover the natural beauties of my planet.

- Is that a date?

- Well, if you want to, but you'd better not show any signs of us having an affair, I had a lot of fan girls back there, I don't want to turn around and see you trapped in ice of burned alive.

- Woo! Those one were extreme.

- Yeah, some even came every days on the top of the city to put flowers under my feet, imagine, during ten years, some girl bring me flowers! And I wasn't even dead! Want a shame.

- Come on, I sure you missed attention of girls when you were young.

- Well...I was more occupied trying to stay alive than flirting with every girls coming to me.

- Well, now you got all the time in the world and there's a lot of ladies around here!

- I'm sure they're all pretty, and you're really pretty too. Thinking about it, there is only three girls I really thought were not pretty, and two of them were twins.

They still chat a bit before, finally, she asked if he could bring her back home, without being see if possible.

All right, he said, picking her up in his arms. Just hold tight!

- Wait! They'll see us if we go out like this!

- Nan! No one will see us, just don't speak.

With that, crystals started spreading over his body, creating his full body armor, except for the helmet. He then used his light powers to divert light around his and Ahri's bodies and they turned invisible. Sending a crystal under the door to see if anyone was watching, he opened the door and quickly get out before anyone notice a door opening by itself. The boy then run to the window, or more like the missing wall replace by Greek styled columns. He jump outside and everybody eared a women scream in terror, but no one known were it came from. The two of them were free falling from the nearly top level of the summoners' dormitories before Max unleashed his large wings and stabilised his flight.

Never do that again! she screamed to him after they gained a stable altitude and she finally stopped screaming in terror.

- What? It's fun!

- At least, tell me before jumping off of giant building like you were a superman!

- Sorry, couldn't resist that one! he said, a big smile on his face. So, where's your house?

- It's this way, just follow this main road for the moment, she answered, pointing a road coming from the institute toward the, he presumed, one of the nearest towns and passing through a giant forest

He flied straight line, following her indications before finally he spotted it! Her house was not really big, but she lived alone after all. The building was made out of white painted wood on to of rock foundations. In has two windows on the front on the first level, one each side of the fancy looking door, and two others on the second floor. A balcony lead to the entrance and was as large as the house. The picked roof was covered in reddish ceramic tiles and a brick chimney completes the cute looking house.

He landed on the grass in front of the entrance and closed his wings, in that position, they were nearly as tall as him. His armour vanished in thin air as he walk to the entrance.

Is it locked? he asked.

- Yeah, just a minute, she took out a set of keys and hand him the right key.

- Thank you, he tanks while unlocking the door and getting in. Do you want me to bring you to your bed?

- Yes, it would be nice of you, thank you.

The gentleman climb up the stairs and opened the door to her room. The walls were made of wood, same for the floor, but the floor seemed to be made of a different wood. It was filled with a large bed with white blankets and a red bed cover, a commode and a vanity with a large mirror. A round red carpet was on the side of the bed, matching the curtains on a golden pole. He gently put her in her bed and drag the blanked over her body.

Do you need something?

- No, it will be fine. Thank you.

- Ok then, I'll be on my way. I have to go to my new job today.

- What is that job?

- Constructing a skyscraper at Piltover, made a bet I could build it all by myself for 100 000 IP.

- That's one heck of a bet, what got into you?

- It's for buying a deed, I was 89 450 IP short, so I took a job.

- Well, good luck, Max!

- Thank you, Ahri. And I hope you'll be fine soon!

- Thank you too!

With that, he went out and flied all the way to Piltover. For God sake, a one freaking hour flight! That shift would surely be short, well he could still work during the night. Max finally saw the tall towers of the city of progress with their lights and those familiars sounds of mechanisation. While he flied over the streets, searching for the spot where he were to build a skyscraper (but he would have never imagined skyscrapers at Piltover could be this big, what mess has he put himself in again), he spotted a large park with a large tree in the middle surrounded by flower patches and bench for visitors to enjoy. He told himself he should bring Ahri there one day, or maybe even Janna.

After several circle over the picks of the massive towers, the Elemental at last saw it, the building ground. He landed insider the barriers and spotted a tall and large man with what seemed plans in his hand. Max walked to him and the man turned around and present his hand.

Zarky Grovland, nice to meet you, he present himself.

- Max of Atlantis, nice to meet you too, answered Max, shacking Zarky's hand. You must be the supervisor, am I right?

- Indeed, and you must be the fucked up guy who bet 100 000 IP with my boss he could build the whole thing by himself in less than a mount.

- Yup! It would be me.

- So, what about we start this?

- Seems a great idea!

With that, Zarky presented the blueprints and explained them to Max. The whole clip contained over 400 plans, but most of them weren't useful to Max. After an hour of plans analysis, Max started dig up the foundation and the, ho Lord, ten basements, with a shovel because he, equal to himself, forgot his crystal skulls in his room, what a chance he always keep a piece of crystal around his neck, never know what could happen.

For hours, he dug a giant hole, finally helping himself with big scoops of crystal digging around him while he used the shovel. Around 9 PM, Zarky called it a pause and gave Max a plate of food.

My boss thought he could at least pay you lunch, he explained.

- You'll told him thanks a million from me please.

- It will be done.

During the pause, they talk about the city and those who lived there. Max learned a lot of things, like Zarky was a good friend of Ezreal and Zarky told him about a genius Yordle named Heimerdinger. The building he was building would become a part of the Piltover Academy of Advanced Techmaturgy, the science all things starting with Hex.

This half an hour of rest finished and Max returned to the hole. The unfinishable digging continued like this until 4 AM, way after Zarky made it home. Nearly half of the digging was finished and it would be finished in less than an hour when he would returned with the earth crystal skull. He unleashed his wings once again and flied through the night and blinding speed, now knowing the way between Piltover and the institute.

After 45 minutes, Max landed in the corridor, eyed by many summoners, before entering his room. He quickly took a hot shower and change clothing for something more appropriate for sleeping, which mean nearly nothing. He enter his bed room without opening the light and fall onto his bed, but he had the strange impression he wasn't the only one in the bed. To sleepy to think about it, he fall asleep.

Author's note: Hello guys, this chapter was a more passive one with more dialogues and les action, but, be at ease, I'll post a Halloween special chapter tonight so it will be up for you to read with a bag full of candies right beside you! I hope you enjoyed it anyway and remember you can review, follow/favorite if you want to and see you tonight!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Sorry, I'm late! That chapter took forever to write! I really hope you'll enjoy it, but if you start it, be sure you have a least one hour of you time free for this one. As usual, I don't own League of Legends, nor Riot Games but I own my OCS. Good reading and happy Halloween!

Chapter 9

Lord! It was so good to sleep! All wrapped up in covers and in the warmness of a bed, everything was so comfy. The young man known as the Elemental was somewhere between sleep and wake. He move a bit in his bed, stretching his left arm, but he put his hand on something. The something was warm, soft to the touch and it moved around with his hand. Trying to figure out what it was, he take a handful of it. It filled his hand and there was still more to it. Over it was some cloth and he could fell something underneath it, it was almost like a... ho fuck. It stroke him like Trundle's club. Max quickly removed his hand and snapped out of his dreamy state. In front of him, over the blankets, was a sleeping Janna, and thanks Lord, she was still asleep. He tried to get out if the bed as quickly and sneaky as possible, but he end up doing the absolute opposite. Actually, he tried to get out of there so quickly that he got stocked in the blankets and fall of the bed, hitting the wall in the process with a loud *BANG*.

He watch helplessly as the lady on the bed slowly sat up and looked in his direction.

Haaaaa! she screamed. What are you doing half naked on the floor, dummy?

- Sorry, fall of my bed... he answered, pain in his voice. Let me just cover myself.

With that, he grabbed a pair of jeans hanging from his drawer and slipped them on.

Well that's better! And what the hell are you doing in my room, by the way!?

- Oh! Yeah! I remember, I was waiting for you to come back, but time pass and I was tired, so I lay down on your bed and it seemed I fall asleep, said Janna, like it was the most normal thing to fall asleep in another person's bed.

- How did you get in!?

- Simple, you let the door open, she answered with a giggle.

- Oh fuck!

He ran to the main part of his room and checked for anything getting steal, but fortunately, nothing was missing. The blonde lady joined him and simply stared at his topless form.

Sorry, forgot to put on a shirt, Max apologised while scratching the back of his head.

- Nenono! It's fine! Don't worry! she replied, too quickly, shaking her hand in a negation motion.

- Ok, if you say so. What some breakfast? the teen changed subject.

- That would be nice! Thanks for the invitation.

They continued to chat while Max prepared breakfast, again maple syrup pancakes, Lord he loved those. He bring the plates to the table and sat in front of her. They chat a bit about his plans and the job he got at the skyscraper. After they finished eating, Janna went to see someone she didn't mentioned while he left for Piltover, not forgetting the skulls this time.

His work was so much easier now that he was at full capacities. He finished the digging in less than an hour before placing planks for the cement and poring the foundations. While waiting, he studied the plans of the skeleton of the building. At the end of the day, the first ten floors were finished, thanks to his powers over metals for the transport and fire to weld the beams in place. He left the building ground at 9 p.m. quickly flying through the skies of Valoran, reaching the Institute of War with the wind in his back, thanks to his air powers.

As he landed on the tenth floor of the summoner's dormitories, he was approached by Ezreal and Shadow.

Yo dudes, Max started, doing a props to both of them (for those of you don't know what a props is, it's when two persons slide hand and then fist bump, in Quebec, we call that a props), long time no see!

- Yo, Max, said Shadow. Ez over here throw a party tonight, wanna come?

- Hell yeah!

- It's at my house again, I still need to buy drinks and foods, wanna tag along?

- Yup, just let me change up and take a quick shower and I'm ready. Come in.

The three entered and Max get ready. In less than 5 minutes, they were heading to the mail to buy things for the party.

So what do we need? asked Max.

- Let me check, continued Ezreal, taking a piece of paper from his front pocket. We need beer, Graggy Ice, Bandle Bundle, Hammerdinger, lots of tortillas bags, salsa, even more candies, chocolate, ice cream, chips, spider web, no Elise provides it, I already have pumpkins, we need ghosts decorations (why do I have the feeling I forgot something important?) and last stop, Teemo's house for some shroom beer...

- Oh no! Not that again! interrupted Max

- Yeah bro, continued Shadow. That again, the doom strike again!

- And by the way, how do you and Ez know each other?

- It was just like you and I, except Shadow was searching for the summoning hall.

- So you lost yourself too, hein? asked Shadow to Max.

- Yeah... Kindda walked in circle for hours, looking for food.

- You're really the guys someone needs if he's lost, don't you think? commented Shadow.

- Yeah, I'm not known has the Prodigal Explorer for nothing, if you know what I mean.

- Sure, dude, sure. Ah! Here we are!

- To the drinks! yield Ezreal.

- Party!

The group was standing in front an alcohol shop, full of drinks of all kinds. They entered and Max took a look around. On all four walls were hextech cooler full of bottles and boxes, same for an island in the middle of the shop, this one full of wines, or Valoran's equivalence to wine. Everything was on wood and looked quite peaceful.

Ezreal guide them to the desired drinks and then took as much as it was possible to carry. The three walked to pay the drinks, hands full of Graggy Ice, Bandle bundle, Hammerdinger, rum and even whiskey, recommendation of Max. The guy at the front desk simply laughed at them desperately trying to keep the bottles in balance, and it was only the first stop.

Outside, Max had what seemed like the idea of the century. He put the drinks in his arms on the floor and create a rolling structure to put the drinks on. And they gladly do just so.

Max, you're a freaking genius! commented Shadow.

- That's fucking teamwork!

- Oh my Lord, I can see in front of me! exclaimed Ezreal.

- Where now? asked Max.

- General store for the tortillas, the chips, the salsa and the ice cream.

- On your tail, boss! the two others finished in unison.

Nothing special happened in the general store, except when they met a small guy with lots and lots of blond and red hairs.

Hey hey! Heimer! How's it been doing? happily asked Ezreal.

- Oh my! It has been doing great and you? answered the genius Yordle. Still exploring ruins?

- Has always!

- You must be that inter dimensional traveler, aren't you? he asked Max.

- In deep, I am. The name's Max, nice to meet you, he answered, extending his hand.

- I'm Heimerdinger. I don't know why, but your name sound familiar to me.

- Yours sound familiar too, Max said.

- Where to you work young man?

- I made a bet with someone I could build a whole building in less than a month.

- Yes! You're the foul who attempt the impossible, you see, the building you constructing will become a part of my institute of techmaturgy.

- Yes! That where I eared your name!

- If you don't mind, I would want to see you building and analyse your methods.

- Sure! I don't see why not!

- Oh! Ezreal, you've bought my special creation, I'm flattered.

- Oh, it's because it's the best in town! answered the Explorer.

- I vote in favor of the motion! add Shadow, right hand up.

- 100 miles an hour! Max exclaimed, in the same pose.

- Thank you all. Ezreal?

- Yes?

- Do you need music for tonight?

- That's what I forgot in the list! Man you save my ass!

- I'll be at your door in one hour!

- Thank you so much, Heimer! finished Ezreal.

- And Shadow, I can't wait until our next match together.

- Me neither! conclude the summoner.

They finished their shopping for there and pass to the next shop. They enter a party shop and get out with lots of decoration, ghost and skeleton mostly. Then came the candy shop. Inside were lots and lots and lots of candies of all kinds. So much in fact, they didn't know which ones to choose.

Man, so much sugar, 'got a hyperglycemic crises just watching them, said Max.

- Cannot deny it, bros, accord Shadow. It's gonna be one hell of a party tonight.

- All right boys! Time to pick those fuckers! exclaimed Ezreal.

- Lets go! finished Max.

During ten minutes, all they do was packing candies in bags and, well, eating some. At the end, they had nearly as much candy as they had alcohol. Now the cart was so heavy, then needed to be two to drag it. On their way back to Ezreal's house, they cross the path of a green skinned winged woman.

Hey! Morgana! called Shadow. Ready for tonight?

- In deed I am! I have almost finished the cooking for the party. Oh! Is this boy the newest champion?

- Yes ma'am! The name's Max, the Elemental. Nice to meet you, he introduce himself, kissing her hand.

- And he's a gentleman on top of it. Let me tell you, Max, you have a bright future in front of you.

- Thank you, Miss. I...

- Please, call me Morgana, she interrupted him.

- Thank you, Morgana. I can't wait to see you again at the party.

- Me neither. And you too, guys. I'll be there in an hour!

- Chow, Morgana, said Shadow.

- See you at 11h00! finished Ezreal.

They restarted walking, Max and Shadow, dragging the cart. The trio made their way through the first floor and toward the exit of the Institute of War. Once outside, they were surprised with thousands of summoners all having a party outside the institute with music and decoration everywhere. They pass by many of them who were eying their goods with great interest. Some came to Shadow and chat a bit with him.

Finally getting out of there with everything, they walk in an alley from the institute toward the house. At last, they were there and so was Heimerdinger.

Hey! Ez, about time you made it! he yield in their direction.

- Yo! Hemer! Ready to make my place shake!

- Oh yeah! I bring even more power than last year!

- Nice! approved Ezreal

- Fuck, you tell me that there'll be even more sound than last year!? complained Shadow.

- Come on man, encourage Max. It can't be that bad.

- Oh yes it can! affirmed Ezreal, optimist. I just hope it will cover the scream of Fortune and Sivir when they'll have their sight on you, he joked.

- Hey! Stop with the matching! Those two are simply insane!

- Oh, you have no idea! add Shadow.

- Ah! Stop it, time to rock this place. commented a feminine voice behind them.

The voice belong to a tall woman with a very pale skin with black clothes? And what was that in her back? Legs?

Hey! Elise, glad you're here!

- My pleasure darling. Is this the new guy? she asked, pointing toward Max.

- Yup! Ezreal respond. It's him. Come on Max, don't be shy, he teased his friend.

- Huum, hello? the poor guy was trying. How are you today?

- I'm fine and you, sweetheart?

- Good, I guess...

- What is it? Are you afraid or something?

- Heeu... Yes. I suffered arachnophobia when I was young.

- Bah! I don't bite, unless that's what you want, she said, a seductive grin glued to her face.

- No thank you, I'll pass...

- Ok, see you later. Ez, mind if we start preparing?

- No, ma'am! Ezreal shout military like with the hand to the forehead.

- Then shall we?

They enter and prepare for the party. They pushed tables to the walls and put the candies and all the other goodies on them. Elise spread spider webs in the corners and placed the other decorations they had bought with the help of her oversized spiderlings, witch make Max freaked out whenever one passed less than three meters from him. Heimerdinger was busy setting the sound system all around the house, except the bedrooms, they were for those who drank too much to quickly or those who needed a pause from the party.

As time passed, other peoples arrived and were helping to prepare the party. The first ones to arrive were Ahri, Janna and a red haired girl named Sona. Ahri arrive in her foxfire skin, Janna arrived wearing a white blouse, blue jean and a microphone and Sona wore a black dress and brought a black etwahl with a condor skull and her hairs were tainted in red.

Hello ladies, Ezreal welcomed them. Hey Janna, long time haven't seen your forecast skin. Oh and Sona, are we expecting a Pentakill concert tonight?

- I don't know, maybe, she told him with telepathy.

- Nice! shouted Shadow.

- Who are these Pentakill? Isn't it a kill streak?

- Yes and a metal band!

- Oh fuck yeah! he approved.

- Hey dude, Ezreal asked Max.

- What's up, man? he replied.

- Why aren't you costumed?

- Since when was I supposed to be costumed? And Shadow is not costume...

- Hey, guys! What do you think of my costume? Shadow asked, coming down the stairs with an Urf costume.

- Oh my Lord! exclaimed Ezreal. Man you rock mine!

- Fuck yeah! The Urf is back! Janna shouted.

- *whistle* Now that's one heck of a costume you got there Shadow! told Elise.

And Sona simply clapped hands.

Ok, let me ten minutes and I'll have the best costume ever, Max said before heading outside.

- Wait dude! How are you going to pull this off?! asked Shadow and Ezreal at the same time.

- Well, better put mine's on, finished Ezreal, going to his office/room.

- Can't wait to see it dude! Shadow shouted down the stairs.

Someone knocked at the door and Ahri opened. Outside was standing a tall man dress with green tunic and cap plus brownish pants. In his right hand, he held a beautiful sword and shield, blue for the most part, in the left hand. Three leather straps crossed on his chest and hold a sheath on his back. He had dirty blond messy hairs and eyes two different colors. One of them was a pale brownish color and the other was a deep ocean blue. A blue ear ring hang from his right ear. The stranger wore leather gantlets that reached from his first phalange to two third of his forearm. His face, somehow, seemed familiar to her.

Hello, my Lady. My name is Link, the hero of Twilight, nice to meet you, the stranger introduce himself, bowing in front of a blushing Ahri.

- Hey! Max! Quite the costume, dude! shout Shadow with a friendly hand shade.

- Thanks bros! I like yours too!

- What the hell? Max? asked Ahri, confused has hell.

- Yup, beauty! The one and only!

- That's why you face seemed so familiar to me!

He enter and saw that many peoples arrived. He recognised some of them, and some recognised him too.

Hey! Max! Coming for a drink? asked Jax in his Jaximus skin.

- Yup budy! Grabbing one on the way! he respond, taking a glass of whiskey. So, what's up?

At the table were sitting Jax, Jayce in a withe tux, Gragas in the white and green clothes of his Oktoberfest skin and a man he didn't known dress with a red coat over a white chemise. The suit was completes by a large black hat covering his eyes. Max sat to the table and turned toward Jax:

Hey, Jax? he started.

- Yup budy?

- Who this gentleman over there? asked Max, looking at the man in red.

- The name's Fate, Twisted Fate, the man respond, introducing himself. You must be Max, am I right?

- Yup! The one and only! Nice to meet you, Twisted Fate, Max told, presenting his right hand.

- Nice to meet you too, respond Twisted Fate, shaking hands. And please, call me simply T. F.

- All right, T. F. Nice hat by the way.

- Thank you, Max. That hat's my pride.

- Nobody touch the hat, add Gragas.

- Not even I, continued Jax, was able to touch the hat and get out uninjured. One time, during a match, I jumped on him and made the hat fall, I were at base less than ten second later, recall time included.

- Man, that had to be rough, commented Max.

- Oh, you have no idea, agreed Jax. Those cards are some scary cards.

- Wait? Cards? asked Max, quite confused.

- Yes, my man. I fight with cards as weaponry, let me demonstrate.

T. F. took out a card and threw it in the direction of a wood pillar, opposite to them. It passed right beside Janna's hairs and cut some that floated in the air before hitting the column. When Max goes to see the card, it was half buried in the wood.

T. F.! exclaimed Ezreal coming down from the stairs in the pulsefire armor. My columns aren't targets of some sort!

- Sorry, man! I'll get it fixed!

- You're better be!

- Really impressive, hat man! shouted Max from one end of the room to the other. This is some heavy force you gave that card!

- Thanks, Max!

The four men chat around a bottle for some time before being interrupted by a black haired, black bearded really muscular man. He was bar chested and the word "Pentakill" was tattooed across his chest. He had a bottle of Graggy Ice in the right hand and two drum stick with skulls at the end in the left.

Hey! Bros! How's it been, my men! Olaf aborted them.

- Hey! Olaf! Long-time no seen, big man! Quite the bear you've their! agreed T. F.

- The worth of a man is measured by the length of his bear, answered Olaf, laughing.

- Bro! That look! told Max. You rock!

- Oh! You have no idea how much we're going to rock this place!

- Pentakill concert? asked Jax.

- Yes, bro! In less than ten minutes, we're going to totally rock that place, perfect for the Harrowing.

- What kind of music do you play? asked Max

- Mostly metal and ears piercing music.

- That's the good stuff!

A man dressed in a red dress climbed on the stage and talked in a microphone at the end of some kind of recurve throwing axe.

Ladies and gentlemen! Draaaven's here tonight to present you the amazing metal band coming right from us! Acclaim Pentakill!

The crowd shout and the band enter the stage. Mordekaiser took a microphone and spoke in it:

The era of metal has begun, and metal shall prevail! For we know what they have done, five legends of our realm who fought to follow the path of their dark music. But they did not know what they had summoned. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Pentakill!

And with that, they started rocking the place lime there was no tomorrow. The crowed shout and devil's horns were seen in all the room. Songs after songs they blew everyone's minds and recreate the meaning of music! Mush pits starting here and there, fans were partying like nothing mattered and drinking the wonderful sound of this Requiem.

At the end, fans shouts to the point of ripping their vocal cords. The band saluted and get back to the backstage, Ezreal's kitchen.

Everyone! Scream for Pentakill! screamed Draven. They do it all, in style!

- Not with as much style as you, commented Jayce, coming on the stage.

- Oh, stop it, nice guy. You're Draaaven me crazy!

- Nah, I Jayce the truth.

- Ohhhh! I see what you did there!

- And now! Time for our annual costume contest!

- Those who wish to participate, go to Ez's kitchen and wait to be called!

Several peoples went to the kitchen and the animators restarted, well, animating.

Let the first contestant enter!

Brand stepped in his zombie skin.

Nice one, is it a Brand new one? joke asked Draven.

Fallow by Void Fizz.

Man, I just Fizz in my pants! commented Jayce.

Next contestant being a well-dressed Cho'Gath.

Cho'Gath to be kidding me! said Draven.

Now coming Sarah Fortune dressed in pink and retro arcade guns in hand.

How Miss Fortune-ated are we that we're not the game developers, if you know what I mean, perversely add Draven, eying Sarah.

Coming up next, Uncle Ryze.

That's right! Economy Ryze and shine! commented Jayce.

A Lunar Goddess stepped on the stage.

All those who say she's not beautiful should go Diana fire! told Draven.

A well-muscled M. Mundoverse fallowed.

That skin make him look so much cleaver! joked Jayce.

The athlete let the scene to Annie transformed in a gothic girl.

Annie-body must say she's quite badass. said Draven.

The child was followed by Vayne dressed in red and white.

Hey, it's not Valentine's Day yet, but you didn't come here in Vayne. commented Jayce.

Another archer came right after in another Heartseeker skin

Man, that Ashe! Draven still pervy.

This time, two men enter the stage, Pentakill's bassist Yorick and Graves in a bathing suit.

Hey dude, Draven told Jayce.

- What is it, dude?

- Yorick digs Graves.

- Ohhhh!

- Ohhhh!

The last one were creator Victor and Battlecast Yi.

Man! We got to hand you the Victor-Yi!

- Man, I Olaf so much to that last one!

- Urgot seen nothing yet!

- Udyr! You'll make them Twitch in anger!

- Come on! I'm so Talon-ted.

- Ok guys! Teemo-st important thing is to stay calm.

- I still got some good ones, I Garen-ty it!

- Hey, I bet you'll get one Hecarim-job once you're back home after all these ones!

- Ohhh! That'll make me relax Fiora while.

- Think it's time to call it a day! They're on the Thresh-hold of throwing us off stage.

- Yeah, that's Ezreal as it get.

The duo stepped out of stage and went back to the room. The champions continued partying, playing bear pong tournament and sharing one heck of a good time.

Max was laughing his lungs off with Shadow when several ladies make their way to them. The first one was Miss Fortune, followed by Sivir in her Snowstorm skin, Ahri, Morgana who was dressed like a bride, Janna, Sona in her black dress from Pentakill and, finally, a golden and silver Elise. They surrounded the two men and sat around the table.

So? What do you think of our costumes? asked Sarah.

- All of you look stunning beautiful, compliment Max.

- Man, I can only agree with him, not that I didn't though you weren't pretty. In fact, I've always though all of you ladies in the league are really pretty!

- Ah, you're so kind, darling, Sivir answered the compliment.

- No, I'm only telling the truth.

- Mind to walk us home? asked Janna. It's pretty late and the roads are not that safe that time of year.

- Some travelers were said to have been attacked by bandits and some were killed, informed Ahri.

- I don't want to know what they'll do to a group of drunk women, add Miss Fortune who, anyways, was always drunk.

- Ok! Ok! Ok! I'll walk you home, interrupted Max. Coming too Shadow?

- Hum... Sure! Just let me finish my glass.

- Alright, just saying goodbye to everyone.

The young man went to Jax, Jayce, Gragas and Ezreal to say his goodbye. They returned the gesture and he came back to the table to see Olaf. They exchanged a manly hug before splitting up for the night. The group exited the house and started walking to Sivir's house, the closest one.

They made their way to the Battle Mistress' house without any major accident. The only thing that append was Sona and Janna falling several time to the point Max and Shadow needed to support them. Sivir wave goodnight and went inside. The next stops were much, much further away from the institute. That's when trouble append.

About ten minute after Sivir left the group, Max started hearing branch cracking in the woods each side of the road of dirt. He looked at Shadow and saw he heard the same thing.

What do we do? asked Shadow.

- We keep walking, we must do like we didn't eared them.

- Ok, watch your side, I'll watch mine.

- What are you two chatting about? asked Sarah Fortune. Not looking at our ass I hope, she told in a fake offended tone.

- No, be sure. We were strategizing, Max ensure in a neutral tone.

- Well, hope you like what you see, she finished, turning around and started to intentionally shaking her hips.

The two men were looking each side of the road for any attacker, problem being they were also way down the drunk path. The group found themself stopped by a large trunk blocking the way. When they tried g to get around it, a group of man fell upon them from the branches over them. Taken by surprise and too drunk to react quickly enough, they all fell to the ground and immobilized by the men.

Tricks or treats, said the one over Max.

- We have nothing on us, let us go, man, replied this one.

- Than why not just give us those treats? asked the man over Janna, caressing her cheek.

- Please, no, whispered the sorceress with a terrorized voice.

- Never! shout Shadow, right beside Max.

- Then we'll just take all of you, threatened the man over Max.

- Hey, boss! exclaimed the one over Sona.

- What is it? asked the boss, the guy over Max, in an annoyed tone.

- How many do you think we could have for this? the previous man asked, the etwahl in his hand and Sona scared like the Demon was in front of her.

- Jack pot, guys! exclaimed the boss. We have champions, we can extort the league to have 'em back! Come on! Take those losers to the camp!

- Let us go! shouted Max.

- Shut up! the man over him punched him, not strong enough to knocked him unconscious, but strong enough to disorient his mind, and it was even worse with the alcohol.

They were dragged on the ground deeper and deeper in the forest. Never during the forced journey have they crossed a house or saw the lights of one, no one would found them. The bandits finally reached their camp and one of them went searching for a rope and all were tied up and thrown to the ground.

All rights guys, you can have one for tonight, told the boss, but I take the busty arcade girl.

- Let me go! Max! Shadow! Help me! NOOOO! Sarah shouted as the boss dragged her in his personal tent.

- Sarah! shouted the two man, trying to break free.

- Oh no you don't! one of the kidnapers punch Shadow in the face and he fell backward. I'll take the blond!

- And me the woman in gold, told another.

- Come on, you could share! add the one beside him.

- Yeah, come with me. We won't be too much of two to keep her from running away, the two dragged Elise in a large tent.

- Now it's my turn! I take the big breasted cat! And I'm not sharing!

- I'm not a cat, I'm a fox you dumshit! raged Ahri. And I'm not going anywhere!

- Is that so, he threatened her, pulling on one of her tails.

- Ahhhhh! Let go of me!

- Than you come with me! and he dragged her by her tail and tears were seen on her face.

- No! Ahri! Max shout.

- Let them go! Shadow managed to get on his feet and pinned the man directly in front of him.

- You jerk! that same guy told while hitting Shadow in the face.

- You, you keep an eye on them while we entertain the ladies, one of the remaining bandits order him.

- Right, they won't bother you longer. he respond, dragging Max and Shadow toward a cage.

The two man were struggling and each one received a punch, courtesy of they're warden. The punch make Max lose the chain around his neck and his only hope of getting out of there alive.

Oh, that's a fine jewel you've got here, mind if I take it? the warden teased him, taking the crystal in his hand.

- Keep your filthy hands off my necklace! You're not worthy of it! Max shouts, trying to get his chain back.

- Ah just shut up.

They were put in a cage and they saw their friends being taken away and they knew all too well what would happened to them. Shadow tried to pass through the cage, but he repeatedly failed. The warden laugh and leave them be.

Come back, piece of shit! Just you wait 'til I get my hand on you! burst Shadow. You'll wish you were never born!

- Let him be, sadly said Max.

- What do you mean "let him be"? This guy and his friends are about to rape our friends!

- I know and we can do nothing about it, at least, not now.

- And why haven't you used your crystals!

- Because I'm too drunk, just like all of us were unable to use magic.

- Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for shouting at you.

- It's all right. We may be drunk, but I have something to help us pass over it faster, way faster, informed Max, a determined smile on the face.

- What is it?

- Just pick what is in the right belt pod.

- Ok, if we need to.

Having they're hand strapped behind their back, they placed back to back and Max guided Shadow.

All right, a little bit to the left. A bit further. Ok, now bellow. A little bit. Hey! That's my ass! Ladies only!

- Sorry! I got it!

- Nice!

He put down two syringes like object.

What are those?

- This is a substance that react with any poisons, mostly alcohol, and eliminated it.

- How do we use it?

- You plant the needle in the veins of your arm and press the button.

- Ok, hope I don't miss.

- Don't worry, it was designed so you would stab you veins if your arms are behind you back.

The two took one and injected themself with the anti-poison. Quickly, they began feeling sick and throw up outside the cage, but when it was over, they were sober.

Quick, burn the ropes, but don't let it fall to the ground.

- I see. We'll let him think we're still bound and then we'll kill him!

- Not now. I'll try to touch my chain and create a crystal shard, hoping it will be sharp enough. Your job will be to grab it and hide it.

- Ok, watch out. He's coming again!

- So, boys, not to frustrated?

- Shut up!

Max dash at his face, grabbing the crystal hanging over his chest. During the second he was in contact with it, a crystal long of 15 cm create on his back and fall in Shadow's hands who quickly hide it in his sleeve.

What the fuck!? exclaimed the warden before pushing Max away.

- Come back here! shouted Max

- No, it doesn't matters that you two are no longer tied up, you can't escape this cage. Arg!

While the warden talked to Max, Shadow had flashed himself behind him and planted the crystal shard deep in his heart.

Nice job, told Max, picking up his chain.

- Thank you, but I used too much energy with this spell, I won't be able to fight.

- Don't worry, said Max while creating a sword for Shadow. Take this.

- Thank you. Are you able to get out?

- Nothing can stop me.

The Elemental create his full body armor and punched his way out.

Now let's hurry.

The two men rushed to the large tent and dashed inside. All the bandits stopped what they were doing and looked at them. All the ladies were tied up to cots and tears rolled down their cheeks. The bandits rushed to the intruders, but they didn't last long as Max and Shadow cut their throats open with swift motions. They then untied their friends and help them getting outside, but they heard a scream and the voice of the boss came from behind them. The boss was holding Fortune by the throat and pressed her own guns on her temple.

You have two choices, he said. One, you sagely go back to your cage and hand over those ones, referring to the ladies behind them, or you try a move on me and I kill her on the spot.

- Ok, ok, calm down, calmly told Max. I'm putting my weapons down. Shadow, put down my sword.

- You're crazy! We can't let him have them!

- Just do has I say! he ordered his friend.

The two of them put down their weapons and back off.

All right, continued the boss. Now you back off passed these lady.

And so they did. When the boss was over the weapons, Max commended then to move and the boss was stabbed from each side before knowing want hit him. He dropped Miss Fortune's gun and let her go.

Nice job, dude, congratulated Shadow.

- Thank you, said Max. Are you all right.

- I guess so, informed Elise. You arrived just in time. These pigs were about to rape us.

- Glad to hear that, told Shadow. I mean you being all right, not you about to get rape! Ah, just forget it. How about we walk you home?

- No! Wait! exclaimed Janna. They're more. Other ones went back in the forest about two minutes ago.

- Max, told Shadow; we need to bring them to the institute as fast as possible.

- Understand. I'll make bring them there in Max-mobile. They can pass the night in my room, I'll pass it patrolling the perimeter of the institute in case they decide to replicated.

- Thank you, Max, the ladies thanked him.

- Shadow.

- Yes?

- I can only carry them one at the time. You need to stay with them and watch over them.

- I'll stay here and be ready to fight. Mind to let me a weapon or two.

- Sure, you can have them all.

- Thank you, body.

- Max? asked Ahri.

- Yes?

- Could you bring Sona with you first? She's been unconscious for a while now.

- Sure.

He picked the unconscious maven and open his wings. He flight as fast as possible to the institute and reach his room via the open wall. No one was there so he entered his room. He put her down on one side of his bed and commended his wind skull to follow him for faster flight.

Making his way back, he spotted mans in the forest, they weren't heading back to the camp, so he would have the time to evacuate everyone. Landing softly, he asked:

Next?

- Janna, go with him, said Morgana with an approval sign from the others.

- Hold on tight.

And with that he was flying again toward the institute.

Are you all right? he asked to the wind sorceress.

- Yes, all thanks to you and Shadow, you are our heroes.

- No, we aren't heroes, we simply do what friends do, he replied softly.

- It's pretty from up here.

- Maybe I could bring you for a flight around the region one of these days.

- It would be awesome!

They reached the institute and he put her down before opening the door for her.

Found a spot and feel at home.

- It's so kind of you.

He went back and spotted the others again, not on their way back.

Who do I take with me.

- Don't mind if I go? asked Sarah.

- No, you can go, the others girls said.

- Hold tight

He open his wing and take his flight.

Are you all right! Sincerely?

- Yes, that guys has done nothing except trying to kiss me.

- Ouf, that's a relief.

- You're really kind, do you know that?

- Thank you. You're kind too.

- Thank you.

They arrived to his room and she entered while he made his way back.

Next?

- Ahri, you can go, told Morgana.

- Thank you, Morgana. Let's go Max, I'm ready.

- Hold on tight!

Another lift off.

Has any of them touched you? he asked in a concerned tone.

- No, be at ease. Even if they had tried, they couldn't have been has good as you were, the teased him with a wink.

- Ah! Come on, quite that, please.

- Why? I liked it.

- Perhaps, but I can't remember a single thing.

- Ah! Ah! Ah! Don't worry, it will come back one day, or we could simply have another memory together.

- Ah! Look! The institute!

He put her down in front of her door and flight back. On his way, he saw the others coming back.

Next, quick, they're coming back!

- Morgana, go!

- Hold on tight!

He rushed in the air and made his way as fast as possible toward the institute.

It's good to fly again, told Morgana, lost in toughs.

- Would you want to come fly with me one of this day?

- Really? You'd do that for me? she asked, joy filling her voice.

- Sure! Anything for my friends!

- Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! she thanked him, tears of joy dripping from her eyes and hugging him tighter.

- You're welcome. he softly said.

He reach his door and she entered, not forgetting to kiss him on the check. To wasting any more time he jumped of the window to gain as much speed as he possibly could and slowly redressed to flight toward the camp. On the way, he didn't saw the others and he though the worse was happening, so he rushed his wind skull and flied in a real hurricane. When the camp was in sight, he say with horror Shadow protecting Elise from a hail of arrows behind a barrier.

Shadow! he shouted when touching the ground. Recall, I'll cover you!

- Thank you man! Shadow shouted back, beginning the recall spell on himself, which was harder than it seems.

- Go to my room! Max shouted at the last second, blocking arrows with a large crystal shield. Elise, come toward me!

She ran toward him as he watched her, which was a mistake. Not watching what he was doing, he lowered his shield and several arrows passed and were flying toward Elise. Not having enough energy left to create other crystals, he sent crystals from his own armor to save her. He feel a pain in the side of his lower abdomen, but he didn't care. He dropped the shield and ran to her, picking her up as her started to fly.

Gotcha!

He flied high up in the air, away from the arrows, before describing a large curve to the left flying slowly toward the institute.

Are you all right? he asked, pain in his voice.

- Yes, you were just in time. Han! Max! You're hurt!

- Holy shit! That's one heck of an arrow! he exclaimed.

- You got to land!

- No, if we do that, I may not be able to get back in the skies. Plus, the institute is not too far away from us.

- Are you sure you can do it?

- Dead sur. he replied, determination in his voice as he started moving faster.

The two of them finally arrive to the institute and reached the window. The moment he touched ground, he let go of her and fell to the ground with a loud *boom*.

Max! Elise screamed. Girls! Quick! Come help me!

- Elise! What happened? asked Miss Fortune.

- I don't know, Max landed and fall down! He took an arrow to the abdomen when he saved me.

- Oh fuck! Shadow exclaimed when he arrived. Quick, bring him inside!

- We'll need to be all of us if we want to have a chance of picking him up, remarked Ahri. Have you any idea how much he weighs in this armor?

- About 550 pounds, I know, retorted Shadow. Come on, give me a hand, please.

The group used all their strength and only manage to make him pass the door way, and even there, only half of his body was to the other side.

Lord, he's heavy, remarked Shadow.

- Don't say, bros, respond Sarah.

- You're Draven me crazy, simply said Elise.

- Not you too! exclaimed Janna.

- It's Ezreal as it gets, told Morgana.

- Please! Stop! shouted Shadow. Draven and Jayce were already enough!

- Ah, come on, dude, said Ahri. They're not that bad.

- Ah, forget about it and help me getting him on the couch, demanded Shadow.

- Yeah, Max need assistance quickly. remarked Elise.

They lifted him again and putted him on the couch before trying to remove the arrow. Janna kneeled beside the injured and slowly pulled the arrow out of his body. Good for him, it wasn't a barb arrow, in which case they would need a healer like Soraka to get it out of his body. The tip came out and blood started oozing from the wound.

Quick, something to press on it! she asked.

- On it! Ahri told before coming back with a clean bandage. Here.

- Thank you, said Janna, stopping the bleeding with it. Now we need to wait and let him rest.

- Will he be fine? asked Morgana.

- Yes, he just used up to much energy, informed Janna.

- Max is a tough guy, it will take way more than a simple arrow to stop him, confirmed Shadow.

- Sure thing, it will leave a pretty mark on him, said Miss Fortune.

Who said scares weren't sexy on a man, joked Elise.

- Ah! Stop thinking about that! reprimanded Janna.

- What? Just trying to relax the mood, defended Elise.

- Mmmmh. Were am... started Max, sitting up.. Quick! I got to patrol the border!

- Oh no, young man, Janna disapproved, pushing him back on the couch. You're not patrolling anything except your own well-being.

- Let me go! They may come back soon!

- No! order Elise. You're staying there.

- But...

- Max, for fuck sake! shout Shadow. We didn't took that stupid arrow out of your body so you could go kill yourself!

- Ok, ok, I stay, he abandoned.

- Good, no sleep, softly ordered Sarah Fortune. And get out of that bloody armor, it weigh a ton!

- Ok, Max told while dismantling his armor. Happy now?

- Yes, help me getting him on his bed.

They each took him and placed him in his bed, next to Sona and Janna took the remaining place while Morgana and Ahri squeezed on the couch and Elise climbed on a web she just weave, helping Miss Fortune climbing too. Shadow said his goodnights and went to his room.

Author's note: Ouf! That was one heck of a chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and remember you're free to review, follow/favorite. I don't know what be in the next chapter, but there may be a lemon in about 3 chapters.

The Elemental_Qc, out.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: I'm so sorry for the long waiting, I've been really busy for the last three weeks with the end of my first session of cégep [Collège d'enseignement générales et professionnelles (college of general and professional education)]. I had two oral presentation and a shit ton of homework to do, I study mechanical engineering.

Chapter 10

Max turned around a lot in his sleep, but, fortunately for the two ladies, he didn't bump into neither of them, until he does. His hand arrives on a soft pillows much more comfortable than his usual ones. Not wanting to lose that wonderful feeling, he wrapped his arms around them. His face buried deeper into the softness and warmness. Suddenly, someone poked his shoulder. He slowly lift his head and saw Sona's face. She point downward and his eyes followed until they reach her breasts, just under his cheeks.

Ah! So sorry Sona! he quickly apologised. I didn't mean to!

She giggled at his reaction when he totally let go of her and back to the other side of the bed, where was a sleeping Janna. The back if his head landed on her breast this time. Before he could react or simply know it was her breasts, the wind sorceress grabbed his head and kept him on them.

Sona! he panicky started. Please help me! She's chocking me!

- Hmmm, what is it, Cait, no stop it, the sleeping blonde whispered while waking up. Max? Why are you on my boobs, you pervert?

- It's not what you thing! the new champion quickly returned.

Sona was giggling in his head, a hand in front of her mouth. Someone opened the door and Ahri entered the room.

Good morning, love triangle, she started. Sleep well?

- It's not what you think! Max immediately shout.

- Yeah, Max's bed is pretty comfortable, Janna answered Ahri's question. And you?

- Yeah, his couch is pretty comfortable too.

- You can talk for yourself, replied a newcomer Morgana with a face of "a damn fox pushed me all night long down the said couch."

- Yeah, sorry, I move while I sleep.

- Don't say, I didn't remarked...

- What's up guys!? happily asked Miss Fortune.

- Bah, nothing, I just envy the girls for being able to sleep... replied Morgana.

- If you're all done, Elise and Shadow nearly finished breakfast.

- Coming right up! quickly respond Max, the word breakfast making him jump out of the bed, over Janna. I'm so hungry after last night, I could eat Cho'Gath!

- No, add Morgana, trust me, you couldn't. He stinks really, really bad.

- Imagine how much I'm hungry.

- Now that's just gross... finished Janna, getting out of bed too.

On the small table were placed enough plates for everybody. In each plate were eggs, bacon, ham and artisanal breed. Everyone took a plate and found a spot to eat. Just when they were about to start eating, Max shout:

Stop! everyone stopped and looked at him confused. Don't you dare eating this without a little something from my world!

He went to the cooler and took the maple syrup and poor it on everyone's plate.

Is that THE something from your world, asked Ahri, her eyes wide from the excitation.

- Yes! It is! answered Janna after a bite, somehow knowing what Ahri was talking about.

- It's simply amazing, guys! add the fox. You must try it!

The reaction was the same for everyone. Some even asked Max to bring them some back from his world, next time he returned. Once they finished eating, they washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, except Max, because of his wound, much to his displeasure.

No, Max, started Janna, kneeling before him and unwrapping the bandage. Let's see this wound.

- Witch wound? Max asked, to everyone's confusion.

- What the...? exclaimed Sarah when Janna revealed it.

Where, the night before, was a massive opening in the Elemental's body, there remained only a chunk of blood tainted crystal protecting it. The moment nothing was over it, it fall, hitting the ground with a loud sound. Under it, only a tiny, nearly indistinguishable scar remained.

Wow, that is serious healing abilities you've got here, Max, commented Shadow

- Yeah, I've had a wound once, my whole back had been cut open and it healed in less than a day, add Max.

- How do you heal so fast? asked Janna.

- Simple, crystal to prevent blood lost and reopening, water to keep the flesh fresh and a bid of plant and metamorphing power to reconstitute the destroyed tissues.

- You're amazing, Max, everyone heard Sona in their heads.

- Thank you, all of you too are amazing.

From then, stories and anecdotes were sheared until everyone went back to their homes, had been summoned or had job to do. Max, on his part, went back to Piltover to continue the building.

As agreed, Heimerdinger was there, watching Max work. His technique, this time, was at the verge of being illegal in the terms of the bet. He was simply sating there, at the very center of the structure, controlling an army of shadows in crystalline armor. The progresses were insane that day. He finished the whole skeleton, whit its 250-some floors and started placing the outside wall and the glass of the three first floor. In less than a week, the young man had completed about a third of the building.

The way back was pretty smooth, barely a flow of air. Max floated in the skies, wings wide opened and body barely moving. He pass by his usual way in. Leaned on his door, Shadow was waiting for him.

Hey, I thought you'd never made it back, he started when he saw his friend.

- Nah, just do a bit of over time. Do you want to come in?

- Sure, it would be safer, Shadow answered, passing in front of Max who opened the door.

- Safer?

- It's about those bandit from last night.

- What? We're screwed?

- No, the contrary. We're rich!

- What? Kidding me?

- No! Each one had a bounty of twenty-five thousands IP on their heads, death of alive, plus the chef with a seventy-five thousands IP bounty! Shadow exclaimed.

- No kidding! Max exclaimed at his turn.

- No! And the girls didn't want any of it, saying we deserved it for risking our lives for them! Take your half!

- Wow! 125 thousand IP! Dude! I can finally by my deed!

- Nice! At last, you will be able to hold party that rival Ezreal's!

- Yup! Get on drunk train! Woo! Woo!

The two friends laughed a lot together before going to bed. They parted and the night took its place. Max's sleep was peaceful and he woke up the next morning in quite the shape. Today was the day he was going to buy his deed and start planning the house he was going to build all by himself, no power, just old time construction.

He get out of bed and dressed up before eating a little bit and get out of the room. He made his way to the garden, with non-conventional methods because, Lord, he hate those gods forsaken stairs. He land near the entrance and walk toward the main building, but something, more like someone, caught his attention by the fountain. Janna was sitting there, reading a book about wind magic and its new utilities.

Hello, Janna, he said when he reached her. How are you?

- Hey! Good morning Max. I'm feeling fine, and you?

- Couldn't be happier! I can buy the deed we saw!

- No kidding! That's amazing, Max.

- Mind to come with me?

- No, I don't mind at all. It will be nice!

- Yeah! And after, I started the planning of my future house!

- What to plan to buy for your house?

- No, I only buy the deed, I build the whole house by myself, and maybe help from my friends! he said proudly.

- It's so cool! I hope you had plan some spare rooms if anyone stay the night.

- It was the principal part of my planning, I want to be able to have parties like those Ezreal hold and have people pass the night at my place.

He talk about his plans while they walked toward the deed office. He, like the gentleman he is, opened the door for the lady and they asked for the same man who helped them the first time.

Ah! Sir, it's nice to see you again, the seller told Max, sharing a hand shake. My lady, you look ravishing today.

- Thank you, you look good too, she answered, blushing.

- It's good to see you too, politely returned the young man. I have the money on me. For the deed I asked last time.

- Ouh, sir, I've heard some bandit were seen in this area two days ago.

- I know, I was the one taking care of them with a summoner.

- Well... If you insist… we can conclude the deal right now.

- Thank you, sir, thanked Janna for Max.

- My pleasure, my lady. If you would follow me. the man finished, showing the way.

The whole thing took quite a while, about half an hour. Max had to fill a shit ton of paper, license, permits, contracts, etc., etc., etc. Finally out of there, they went outside and Max proposed Janna to go see the land from above. She gladly accepted and they flew directly to the zone he just bought.

The deed was huge with a whole lac on it. The lac was at the bottom of a cliff, offering a stunning view of the forest around them and the lac below. The new owner decided it was the perfect spot for the house he imagined.

So? What do you think? he asked his companion.

- It's beautiful! she answered, her eyes and mouth wide. You bought the right deed! It suit you well.

- What do you mean by that?

- A fantastic land for a fantastic person.

- Thank you. You're fantastic too, he gently returned the compliment.

- You will have a great view from up here, it's just a bit far away for me to visit often.

- Don't worry, I'll give a lift in Max-mobile.

- Ah! Ah! Ah! I like that expression.

They passed the rest of the evening watching the view and talking about all and nothing. A bit before noon, Max started getting hungry, so was Janna. They returned to the institute and took lunch before returning to Janna's place.

The house was in majority white, with sky blue flap and window frames. The house itself was pretty cubic at of white rock for the foundations and white concrete coated by little rocks, some were white and some were different shades of blue. On the side, Janna had lots of flowers of all kinds. They sat outside around a table put on a floor made of flat rocks. After they finished eating, she invited him inside.

The living room was large enough for two couch place in front of a fire place. The next room was the kitchen/dining room. It had the modern style of Piltover with its marble counter and metal grey drawer handle. The walls where whites, except one being blue. The whole first floor was made out of pale wood. The second floor had one master's rooms, two smaller guest room and a bathroom. The three rooms were similar with a white wooden bed, a double for the master's room, a natural wood commode and a window on the opposite wall of the bed. The floor was also made out of pale wood, except for the bathroom. This one was made of marble white tiles. The bath was near the wall opposite to the door and a vanity/sink was on the left wall.

Janna make him do a tour of her place and invite him to stay for the super. He accept the offer gladly and propose his help for the preparation. They prepared the meal together. They prepared a stew that would need about three hours in the oven at a really low temperature. To pass the time, they trained to increase their synergy if they were ever to lane together. Janna was a good support for him because she provide him the crows control and the defense he lack while using a bow.

When the stew was ready, they ate outside and talk about the plans for Max's house. After seeing the spot, Janna had some great idea for the build, like and over watch leaning on the cliff or some towers so it would have the look of a castle. Max liked her ideas a lot and would add them to his own. After helping his friend with the dishes, the young man flew back to his room. He spend the night drawing plans and making models of his future house. Everything was going along well and, a little passed 4 a.m. the next day, he had finished the plans and went to bed, it still smell like Sona and Janna.

Author's note: again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm presently working on another match chapter, so stay tuned. As always, fell free to review or (and) favorite/follow if you want.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: ok, so this chapter is about Max overview, his abilities and his states for the ice skull. If you think his passive is quite OP, it's to counterpart his mediocre base statistics and keep in mind that you rarely reach 1000 CS in one game

Chapter 11

Statistics:

-HP 435 (+12 per level) 639 at lvl 18

-Healt regen per 5 sec 1,5(+0.2 per level) 4.1 at lvl 18

AD 55 (+1 per level) 73 at lvl 18

Movement speed 345

-Armor 10 (+2 per level) 46 at lvl 18

Magic resist 10 (+2 per level 46 at lvl 18

-Attack speed 0.62 (+2,5% per level) 0.9 at lvl 18

Attack range 125

Abilities:

Passive ability: Energy syphon

Each time Max kills an unit with his basic attack, he absorb its spiritual energy to increase his own and reenforce his elementals powers, gaining a stack of Energy syphon. Each stack provide:

-1 HP

-0.05 healt regen per 5 sec

-0.35 AD

-0.05 armor penetration

-0.03% of lifesteal

-0,1% of attack speed

-0.05% of crit chance

-0.075 movement speed

-0.5 AP

-0.05 magic penetration

-0.04% of spell vamp

-0.03% of cooldown reduction

-0.2 armor

-0.2 magic resist

0.02% of tenacity

Stack up to 1000 time for a total of:

-1000 HP

-50 healt regen per 5 sec

-350 AD

-50 armor penetration

-30% of lifesteal

-100% attack speed

-50% crit chance

-75 movement speed

-500 AP

-50 magic penetration

-40% spell vamp

-30% of cooldown reduction

-200 armor

-200 magic resist

-20% tenacity

Q: Change stance (0.5 sec. Cooldown)

Toggle on: Max became a meely fighter, but he deals 10%, 20% 30% 40% 50% more damage.

W: Ice scythe (15, 13, 11, 9, 7 sec cooldown)

Passive: Basic attacks deal 15 (+0.5 AP) bonus magic damage.

Active: Max extend his scythes and spin, dealing 70, 90, 110, 130, 150 (+0.7 AP) magic damages

E: Doomed (20, 18, 16, 14, 12 sec cooldown)

Passive: Basic attacks slow the target by 3%, 6%, 9%, 12%, 15% for 1.2, 1.4, 1.6, 1.8, 2 sec.

Active: Max throw his scythe dealing 30, 60, 90, 120, 150 (+0,5 AP) magic damage and grabing an enemy.

Range stance: The scythe stun for 1.5 sec and Max drag his target toward himself.

Meely stance: The scythe stun for 0.2 sec and Max lunch himself toward his target.

R: Full potential (120, 110, 100 sec cooldown)

Passive: Increase armour and magic resist by 5%, 10%, 15%.

Active: Max create an ice storm in a location for 10 sec, slowing enemy champions by 5%, 10% 15% and dealing 50, 75, 100 (+0.2 AP) each second. The enemy in the storm take 15%, 30%, 45% additionnal damages from Ice scythe's passive and active and basic attacks slow effet is doubled. If Max stand in his storm, Full potential pasive is doubled.

Recomended stuff

Starting items:

- Doran's ring

- 1 red pots

Essential items:

- Berserker's graves

- Nashor's thoot

Offensive Items:

- Rabadon's deathcap

- Void staff

- Wit's end

Defensive Items:

- Raley's crystal

- Zoniah's hourglass

- Spirit visage

- Randuin's Omen


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: So sorry again for the long, I've been off for a month and publish nothing, I was "occupied", so to speak. Anyway, here's the next match, enjoy.

Chapter 12

*Knock* *knock* *knock*

The sound of someone knocking at his door wake Max up. Putting on at least some pants, be open the door. On the other side stood Shadow.

« Hey, Shadow, how can I help you?

- I just want to know if I could summon you for my match in an hour.

- Sure, bro. You can summon me anytime.

- Thank you, Max.

- No prob, dude. »

The Elemental gave one last look at the plans still lying on his table before dressing up. He put his black suit under his everyday clothes and went to the restoration room. He took eggs with a bit of meat with a local fruit juice. When he went to a table, a women he didn't know came to sit in front of him. She was wearing a black jumpsuit under a silver chest plate. To her side hang a foil. Her hairs were black with a red wisp to the side of her face.

« Greeting, newcomer, she spoke with a strong accent, sounding like the Frenches from back home.

- Greeting, my lady. Max, the Elemental, at your service, he introduce himself in his usual gentlemanly manners.

- Laurent, Fiora Laurent, she introduce herself.

- It's an honor to meet you, Miss Laurent. I have heard great things about you and your swordsmanship, it almost make me want to challenge you do a duel.

- My, my. No one challenge me in a long time. I gladly accept your challenge, Sir Max. How about this afternoon at the training ground.

- It's all fine by me, I'll meet you there after my match.

- Well, you just gave me the advantage, I can simply sit back and discover your weakness, she said with humor.

- I guess I have to let you at least a little chance, he replied on the same humorous tone. »

They laughed and started eating. The two talk about each other and learn to know each other really quickly. They shared battle experience and anecdotes. About an hour passed and they were still at the table talking when a green light englobed him. Quickly, he asked her if she would be kind enough to bring his plate to the counter. She agreed and told him not to forget her. A second after he approved, Max disappeared.

There he was again, summoning chamber, blue side. With him were Elise, Morgana, Miss Fortune and Olaf.

« What is that, Max! shout Shadow from the second level. I asked you to be ready an hour ago!

- I am ready! he shout back, pulling his shirt off.

- Come on, Max, started Miss Fortune in a fake indignant voice. There's lady in there. What is that? she asked when she saw his black suit under his shirt.

- That's my battle suit, Max answered in a normal voice like everything was perfectly normal. Hey! Shadow! Catch! he shout to this one, throwing his clothes.

- What to you want me to do with that? the previously mentioned man asked all confused.

- Keep them for me during the match.

- Ok, if it makes us win!

- Hey! Max! You're too sexy! You'll distract your teammates! joked Ahri from the other platform.

- Thank you! I'll take it as a compliment! Wait a sec. Shadow! he shout again at his summoner.

- What? he replied in an annoyed voice.

- If Olaf is going top, were am i going?

- You're going mid against Ahri!

- Seriously? I'm forsaken...

- Looks like you're going to distract me! she shout again.

- Come on, bro, show the lady who's the man! Olaf told him.

- You're right, bro. I'm not backing up.

- You got it! Just be careful about the charm, it tricked me almost every time. » he encouraged him further, saying the last part in Max's ears.

On his side were Olaf going top, Max going mid, Elise in the jungle and Morgana with Miss Fortune going bot. On the other side stood Irelia going top against Olaf, Ahri going mid against Max, Tryndamere in the jungle and Ezreal with Janna going bot against Sarah and Morgana. The summoning spell started and they were sent to the rift, a new looking rift.

« Man! The view is amazing from up here! Made some renovations? Max asked Shadow.

- No kidding, this field has been closed since your last match! Shadow informed his champion.

- So, witch skull do we take?

- I wanted to try your ice skull, if you don't mind.

- Chill, go for it! I will be able to cool down this fox in heat.

- Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Nice one.

- Thank you.

- Max, started Elise, mind to help me at the blue buff?

- No prob, on my way! »

The two with Fortune and Morgana went to the blue buff after he bought his ice skull. His armor looked like a long coat made of flexible ice with a high neck reinforced at the top over a pretty straight full body armor made exclusively of thick ice in a mostly curved shaped manner with round shoulder plating, same thing on his pectorals, the abdominals and the whole back. The arms and legs were protect by the same kind of armor, except it had articulations for the articulations of his body. At the sides of his hips were shaped two skeleton's head with horns curving toward the ground before recurving and pointing at the front to each side of the opened mouths. From the mouth hung two chains, each one linked to two handles on top of which were two scythes blades. It's kind of looked like Thresh's hook, except he had one on each side and they had a handle. His face was protected by an open face helmet spiked on the top in a kind of crown.

Once they were at the blue camp, the girls started dancing, for no freaking reason apparent to him. They seemed to have fun, so he let them be. The blue buff came out of the ground. Not letting it the time to react, Morgana caged it and Max started attacking before going to is lane where he saw Ahri already killing his minions. Approaching her, he killed three of her minions in a row he happened to pass by.

« Nice armor, she compliment, killing one of his minions. You kind of remind me of some green hooking ghost. I can't put the finger on why.

- Me neither, he fallowed he joke, throwing his right scythe to one of her minions, the blade cutting the little wood doll in two. You'll see I have nothing to envy him. »

They peacefully farmed without poking each other until she said:

« You know, about last time, we never thanked you enough for it, blowing a kiss at him at the end with a wink.

- No need to thank me. »he returned while walking toward her.

"Gotcha!" she thought.

"Shit..." he thought, realising he had just been charmed.

Ahri throw her orb of deception and hit him in the face on the way in, but it missed him by barely a centimeter on the way back, the charm effect running out, letting him just enough time to dodge.

« Damn! That hurts, pretty, he calmly threw at her. Mind if I return the favor? »

He threw his left scythe at her in an arc and grabbed her from behind. The ice blade freeze her for less than a second, but it was all that he needed to jump directly in front of her and slashing through her body several time. Just as she flashed away, Shadow ignited her.

« First blood »

Max simply went back to farming and stacking his passive. When he saw Ahri comin back, he looked at her and asked in a concerned tone:

« You're not mad at me, are you?

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! If we all become mad at someone because they killed us on the fields, nobody would talk to anybody, she respond playfully. And, by the way, nice combo.

- Thank you. I'm sure your orb will be my deception. Those true damages on the way back will be a pain in my ass.

- Oh, you have no idea how I can one shot someone.

- You haven't see me neither. »

All the time they were talking, they were killing each other's minions. When he was too close to the enemy tower, Shadow told him someone was coming from the river. Just as he said that, Tryndamere spin out of the bush and balance his giant sword over his sholder and nearly cleaved Max in two. At that exact moment, he start walking toward Ahri.

« Shit, not again...» he complained in his head.

The orb pass through him once, then twice. Max fall to the ground, lifeless.

« Well... started Shadow.

- The red haired assassin from last game was a lot more a pain in the ass then Ahri. At least that's a starting point.

- You're right. What about we already started a wit's end?

- Sound great, a bit of offence and a bit of defence.

- Well we have enough gold for the recurved bow, but make the choice.

- I'll take a null magic mantle with a pair of boots, I'm tired of being slow.

- Ok, they'll be ready when you'll respawn.

- Nice. »

Max respawned and went to the shop. The old Yordle gave him the boots and the other item. He took them and returned to his lane. This time, thing where different, he saw Elise camping near his lane, ready to gang and Tryndamere just got killed by Fortune and Morgana alongside Ezreal. Ahri just stood there, farming and pushing the lane. Max rushed in the middle of the lane and turned quickly on himself, extending both his chains. He cleared most of the minion wave and finished the remaining one. The foxy lady fall back a little, returning to the middle of the lane. In the bush, Elise gave him a sing to engage. He threw his scythe again, but, this time, he pulled her toward himself, dragging her nearly under his tower. Elise switch to her spider form and repel to Ahri. The duo quickly neutralised her and pushed together the lane, attacking to tower until she was around mid-life. Max recalled and bought a recurved bow and a dagger. Now good with attack speed, he bought a potion and went to assist Olaf who was kept under tower by Irelia.

« Thank you, bro. That chick won't let me farm.

- Come on, Olaf. Let's show her who's in charge of that lane. »

The two man engaged the woman. Max dashed to her while Olaf threw an axe at her. Max's basic attacks continually slowed her while Olaf was hammering her with his axes. Irelia saw Max as an easy target and dashed to him before stunning him. She showed her mastery of the Hiten style, piercing through Max's armor. Her summoner ignited him so she let him be. As he put a knee on the ground, he saw her dash in the tight blue jumpsuit of her frostblade skin.

« Damn, that's a great ass, he commented.

- Man, you're so right, approved Shadow. Irelia, that dash.

- I forgot you can hear my every thoughts.

- Don't blame me, dude. You hit your six!

- Time to roll! »

Capturing the heat around Irelia, Max freeze her to her core. She slowed down and Olaf get away with his life while Max get back up and drank a potion. The two warriors engaged each other, but the amount of damage Max output due to her frozen skin simply destroyed her. In a matter of second, she fall to her knees, barely standing. The cold of the storm finish her and Max recall safely to the base. He finished his Wit's end and went back to his lane.

« An enemy has been slain. »

By the time he arrived, Tryndamere was already destroying the blue team tower with Ahri. Not letting them time to finish the job, Max engaged with a spin attack, clearing the minions and letting the enemy exposed to turret shoots. Tryndamere was targeted by the defensive building and was forced out of range and Ahri followed him. Max grabbed Tryndamere and brought him back under the tower and finished him with a basic attack.

« An enemy has been slain. »

He then move on to Ahri. He used his basic attack to slow her down. He arrived at melee range, but she counterattacked with an orb of deception followed by her foxfires. Not wanting to die alone, Max stabbed her many time and Shadow ignited her. The orb came back and Max died, but the extra damages of the ignite brought Ahri down with him.

« An ally have been slain. Double kill! »

« Well, Shadow started, not so bad.

- Thank you. Man you ignite like a pro.

- It's my job to be a pro! I mean, I want to get Challenger one day!

- And trust me, I help you achieve that goal, even if I'm ban due to over poweredness!

- Thank you, Max. You're a friend!

- You too, body! Now, how about a Nashor's toot! I lack damage!

- Nice! Time to one shot that sexy fox! Only problem, you don't even have the money to afford an amplifying tome.

- We'll remedy to that problem. Direction enemy tower! »

He respawned and run mid lane to finish his opponents' mid tower. Ahri was nowhere to be found, not top lane, nor mid lane. He didn't complain and finish the job.

« You're team has destroyed a turret. »

The Elemental continued to farm and push the lane and intentionally exposed himself to gank, but he wasn't concerned at all because Elise just counter jungled the enemy team's blue camp and was now doing the same to the purple side wolves. Tryndamere came rushing from his red camp and spin toward Max. The young man side stepped and Elise repel to the barbarian and they beat him like a drum, but the barbarian king was so fueled with anger that he refused to die. For five second, the duo tried desperately to dodge the cleaving sword before Elise finished him with a venomous bite.

« An enemy has been slain. »

« Max, Elise shouted at him, follow me to the dragon, Sarah and Morgana just forced Ezreal and Janna back to their base.

- Right behind you! »

The four members met in front of the dragon's liar and engaged the beast. The fight was rough for everyone, and quite burning to. The whole gang got out of there half health, except Sarah Fortune who stayed back and took only one dragon breath, burning a piece of her boots. The fire was so hot that Max's armor melted a bit on his arms and one of his chains' link totally melted, sending the scythe over the wall.

« Is everyone all right? Elise asked the group.

- Yes, me and Morgana are all right, Fortune answered.

- I'm fine, part of my armor melted, but over all I'm fine, Max answered too. I'm just going over the wall getting back my scythe, coming with me Elise?

- Sure thing, lead the way.

- Are right! he said while throwing a seed over the wall, the seed grew to become a vison ward and revealed a reckless Ezreal with a red buff.

- Hey! That's my red! Get him!

- Yes ma'am! »Max finished as he threw his remaining scythe at the blond.

The two fall on the carry. The blond scream and arcane shift away from them. Max attacked him with one weapon while Elise bombarded Ezreal with neurotoxin and spiderlings. The Prodigal Explorer counterattacked with mystic shots and essence flux while dodging with arcane shifts. Elise dodge shat she could while Max took everything head on, his thick armor protecting him from any major arm. Finally, Ezreal was taken down by Elise who got her red buff back.

« Ah! Here it is! Max exclaimed when he picked up his missing weapon.

- Thank you for the help, Max, she thanked him.

- No prob, I'll just recall. I'm in a pretty bad shape and I have gold to spend.

- Ok, see you soon! she finished, already heading to her golems.

- Shadow?

- Already on it! »

The Elemental returned to his base and bought a stinger along with an amplifying tome. Before heading back in the game, he took a moment to repair his broken chain. In a matter of seconds, it was like new. The whole team was back to base, preparing for a major push top lane. While they were fighting the dragon, Olaf managed to kill Irelia, but Tryndamere and Ahri where seen coming his way, so he didn't had time to finish the top tower.

« Ok, guys, Sarah started. Our objective is to put the two top towers down.

- On it ma'am! Max agreed.

- Thank for the help, approved Olaf.

- Elise, plant a ward in the bush near the river and Morg, plant one near Tryn's golems.

- Got it! the two said.

- All right, meet us there, the rest with me! »

The two tanks opened the march and Fortune followed them. As they arrived, the three enemies were desperately trying to push back the blue minions' waves. Max dashed forward and freeze them all in his storm while Olaf activate Ragnarok and bashed all of them, mainly Tryn, gods know why. Irelia managed to get away from the butchery but was quickly caught in Morgana's cage and Elise fall on her, finishing the job. They took down the first tower and Elise, Morgana and Fortune let the second to the two tank. Olaf and Max destroyed the remaining tower in les then thirty second and head mid to so the same.

In the jungle, they encountered Janna who came to help her team but arrived late. She tried to escape, but Max dashed and freeze her to dead. Before she died, he apologised for what he was doing. Arriving at the mid lane, Olaf tanked the tower while they took it down too. They both recalled and Max finished his Nashor's toot along whit his Berserker's graves. Next stop, Rabadon's Deathcap.

The bot lane finished the first tower, but the whole team fall on them and Ezreal got a double kill. Their first tower fall, along with the second before Olaf, Max and Elise arrived to stop them. They hold the enemy back the time Sarah and Morgana respawned and then it explode.

Sarah initiated with a bullet time and Morgana followed with a soul shackles. Olaf dived in the fray, along with Max who sap the heat from the air again. The two took most of the damages while Sarah killed them one by one, assisted by Elise and Morgana.

« Dragon everyone! called Olaf. Time to pay the lizard another visit!

- Now you talk! Max was right behind him.

- Come on ladies, we'll tank for you!

- If you insisted, Elise said, following their footsteps.

- Guess we have no choice, Morgana declared. Coming Sarah?

- Ok »

The second fight was less burning and less long. The dragon fall quickly and only Olaf and Max took damages. After a quick healing at the base, the two met their team at the baron Nashor's liar. Acid and blood spread in the river as they fight the master of the rift. At its dead, the baron spread a gas that increased the strength of those who inhaled it. After the epic fight, they launched another assault on the mid lane, taking down the last tower and the inhibitor. They encountered little resistance and continued the assault until they reached victory.

They were all teleported back to the summoning chamber were the traded handshakes and congratulations. Ezreal wall toward Max and asked him:

« Yo! Want to come to my house this afternoon? We have a little degustation of chesses and wines.

- Sorry, I can't, he answered sadly. Someone challenged me to a duel in about five minutes.

- Let me guess, Fiora Laurent?

- How did you know!?

- Simple, she challenged every new swordsman in the league in search of a challenging opponent to prove that the Laurent family made the best swordsmen.

- I see. Well, have good time tonight, and I may pass during the night, so keep me some chesse please.

- Sure! And good luck against Fiora, you'll need it.

- Thank you! »

The Elemental ran out of the summoning chamber, after taking back his cloths, and made his way through the institute. In less than a minute and half, he was out of the building, an exploit if you consider the hundreds of gods' forsaken stairs. Once he was outside, he didn't wasted a minute and ran toward the training ground. He opened the massive double door and entered the building were Fiora was supposed to face him.

Author's note: So this has been the second match, hope you enjoyed! As usual, remember you can fallow/favorite this story or my author's page. It's been the_elemental_QC, and stay turned for the next chapter, coming (I hope) soon.


End file.
